Después de Biloxi
by Alekia33
Summary: Alice era una chica normal en Biloxi, pero de un día para otro su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, ahora enfrentaba nuevas situaciones en un lugar diferente, pero no por ser diferente era todo más fácil... Léanlo, denle un chance (: TH JxA BxE ExR
1. Capitulo 1 La Vida Ahora

**Hola a todos de nuevo (: aqui les traigo otra historia, espero que valla a ser de su agrado, me gustan un poco las cosas dramáticas asi que esta historia va encaminada para ese tipo, denle una oportunidad!  
Gracias por leer ^^**

**Capitulo 1**

Llevaban un año viviendo en Forks, debido al nuevo trabajo de mi padre en el hospital del lugar, habían dejado todo en Biloxi, amigos, escuela, mi casa pero al poco tiempo de haber llegado había logrado conseguir la mayoría de esas cosas de nuevo.

La casa en la que ahora vivía era mucho más grande que la de Biloxi, la de ahora es más bonita e incluso tiene una vista preciosa, mi madre la decoro toda ella, Esme es la mujer más detallista y amorosa, es la mejor madre que pude haber tenido, mi padre dice que soy idéntica a ella pero en realidad creo que somos diferentes, lo único que tenemos igual son nuestros ojos, papá se esmera en decirme que soy igual de bella que ella, pero la verdad es que ella lo es más.

-¡Alice es hora de irnos!- me dijo mi hermano, era un año mayor que yo, el guapo y caballeroso Edward Cullen desde que llegamos a la escuela todas estaban sobre él, era el sueño de cualquiera de la preparatoria salir con Edward, pero mi hermano solo tenía ojos para la simpleza de Bella, desde que la vio se enamoró de ella pero no fue hasta hace tres meses que se decidió a declararse a Bella.

-¡Enana!- me grito Emmet, si ese era mi otro hermano el gorila de Emmet Cullen igual de guapo que Edward, pero eran muy diferentes Emmet al igual que yo era castaño y Edward era rubio cobrizo, sin embargo Emmet tenía los ojos azules de mi padre, mientras que Edward y yo los verdes de mi madre, él era 4 años mayor que yo por lo que estaba en la universidad, hoy nos llevaría a la preparatoria el auto de Edward estaba en el taller.

-Ya voy, ya voy- dije bajando las escaleras de mi casa, me encantaba ir siempre bien arreglada a la preparatoria, nada exagerado pero si bien presentable

-Te ves hermosa no te hace falta nada, no entiendo por qué tardas- me dijo Edward, el siempre solía hacerme halagos

-El nerd tiene razón duende- me dijo Emmet avanzando delante de mi hasta su jeep

-No soy un nerd- se quejó Edward pero en realidad mi hermano era muy inteligente por eso quería ser doctor como mi padre

-Aceptémoslo Ed, si lo eres- le dije a mi hermano desde el sillón de atrás me acomode bien en él y mire fijamente la carretera

Yo me encontraba iniciando mi segundo año de la preparatoria, por lo que Edward y Bella estaban en tercero. Mi hermano Emmet se había decidido estudiar en la universidad de Port Angeles, pero había perdido un año de estudios por lo que estaba en su segundo año de su carrera, mis padres habían insistido en comprarle un departamento allí, pero él había insistido que no era necesario viajaría a diario quedaba cerca. Muchos estudiantes hacían eso.

Cuando llegamos a la preparatoria baje del auto y como era de costumbre las miradas se centraban en nosotros.

Yo solía ser una persona muy alegre sin embargo de un tiempo para acá me he vuelto muy reservada. En la preparatoria me conocían como la guapa chica de Biloxi, la nueva que había estado internado en un hospital más veces que cualquiera en el pueblo. Si esa era la verdad, aunque al parecer a los chicos no les importaba mucho lo del hospital, pero desafortunadamente las chicas creo que me odiaban y me veian como la chica rara.

Mi vestido azul se movió un poco con el aire, llevaba unas botas cafés que combinaban a la perfección, mi cabello castaño casi azabache llegaba a media espalda y se agitaba con el aire típico de Forks, llevaba mi mochila sobre un hombro, al tiempo que caminaba hasta la entrada sentía las miradas sobre mí, era tan extraño ya llevaba un año ahí y todo seguía siendo lo mismo, nadie se me acercaba a no ser que quisieran llevarme a la cama o al menos eso decía Edward después de que le contaba lo que me habían dicho.

Tenía que admitirlo desde que llegue aquí la escuela se había vuelto en un lugar de tortura para mí.

-Ahí viene la señorita Cullen, no crees que deberías comenzar a hablarnos un poco más dulzura- me dijo Riley el capitán del equipo de futbol, simplemente rodé los ojos, me estremecí al escuchar su voz pero seguí caminando llegue a mi casillero seguía siendo el mismo que el del año pasado, toda esta semana me había dedicado a decorarlo un poco me gustaba que se viera diferente.

-¡Alice!- exclamo Bella a mis espaldas- Edward me dijo que tuviste problemas en tu tarea de literatura ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- preguntaba la novia de mi hermano, creo que ella era la única amiga que tenia

-Oh Bells, no quise molestarte, en realidad no tuve muchos problemas, simplemente que eso de escribir no se me da muy bien, pero creo que hice un buen trabajo- le sonreí, a decir verdad era muy buena estudiante el único dolor de cabeza de mis padres había sido Emmet

-Me alegra- me dijo sonriendo- me tengo que ir al profesor de Economía no le gustara que llegue tarde – decía despidiéndose de mi con la mano

-Nos vemos luego Bella- le dije con un sonrisa, tome mi mochila y comencé a caminar a mi primera clase del día

Cuando llegue a mi clase me senté en mi lugar, la mayoría de las mesas eran de dos y como era de costumbre yo me sentaba sola, cuando la clase comenzó el profesor pidió los ensayos del libro que nos había marcado leer, pase el mío adelante

-Bien jóvenes hoy analizaremos a Shakespeare- decía mi profesor de literatura- Levanten su mano todos aquellos que hayan leído Romeo y Julieta por favor – dude un poco en levantar mi mano pero al final me decidí, la alce, mi padre me había regalado ese libro a los 10 años

-Que raro- dijo una voz molestosa- la matada de Alice ya lo leyó, cariño ¿segura que tienes una vida? Porque para leer tanto seguramente estas encerrada todo el día- termino de decir

-Lucy por favor limítate a hacer comentarios inapropiados en la clase- la reprendió el profesor

Lucy es una tipa rubia perfecta de ojos azules, salía con uno de los del equipo de futbol, pertenecía al grupo de las porristas, era toda una diosa o al menos así la describían algunos de los de mi salón.

Cuando termino la clase, me dirigí a la cafetería en realidad no estaba tan sola, ahí estaban sentados Ben y Ángela, mis dos mejores amigos estaban en mi año pero teníamos muy pocas clases juntos al final los tres teníamos algo en común éramos los ignorados.

Para mí era algo muy difícil, en Biloxi era de las chicas populares y no por andar con todos los chicos del equipo de futbol, sino porque era amiga de casi media escuela, sin embargo aquí era la chica odiada por todas las demás chicas, aun no lo entendía, era complicado debido a que mis hermanos eran son muy populares, mi madre una diseñadora de interiores reconocida y mi padre un excelente medico por eso estábamos aquí, pero todo esto me mostraba que el hecho de tener una excelente familia no significa que la sociedad te acepte, o al menos no aquí en Forks.

-Hola Angie- salude a mi amiga, estaba sentada concentrada en su lectura

-Hola Alie ¿Cómo te va?- pregunto mirándola, Angela era una chica langarucha de anteojos y cabello negro como la noche

-Bien creo- contesto Alice sentándose

-He visto que tu hermano te trajo en la mañana- le dijo volviendo a su lectura

-Oh si- afirmo abriendo su jugo- Emmet nos trajo a mí y a Edward, su auto está dañado

-¿Cuándo aceptaras que al menos te pase a buscar? – dijo Ben mirándome, llevaba queriendo salir conmigo desde que me conoció

-Lo siento- dije mirando mi plato, me sentía mal por rechazarlo pero no quería ilusionarlo ni hacerle sentir algo que yo no sentía

-Deberías darte por vencido primo, el corazón de Alice lo ocupa otra persona- le dijo mirando a Ben

-Un patán que nunca se ha fijado en ella, que solo la ve como la hermanita de sus amigos y para rematar es el novio de la tipa que le hace la vida imposible- decía recordándole a su prima- ¿Una persona así quieres para tu amiga Angela?- dijo haciéndose el sufrido

-Eres un payaso Ben- espeté riendo junto con Angela

-Un payaso preocupado- dijo el sabiamente

-Miren nada más- dijo una voz victoriosa llegando hasta nosotros – los tres inadaptados, dinos Alice ¿Por qué no eres como tus hermanos? ¿Es que acaso se avergüenzan de ti? – me preguntaba una morena acompañada de dos rubias

-No te interesa- conteste secamente Alice

-Oh es cierto, realmente NO ME IN-TE-RE-SAS- dijo remarcando cada palabra- en lo absoluto pequeña loca – decía con desprecio- por eso mismo te trato como quiera- dijo intentando lanzarme el jugo encima

-Déjala en paz María- hablo Ben

-Mira que ternura- comento Lucy- el cuatro ojos defiende a la loca, oye Alice creo que ya tienes novio

-Solo le tienen envidia- volvió a decir Ben

-¿Envidia? ¿Yo? ¿De esta loca?- dijo con desprecio María – ni en más nefasto sueño podría tenerle envidia

-¿Por qué no en vez de molestarnos se van a utilizar sus cerebros en algo más provechoso?- pregunte irritada –Oh es cierto, CA-RE-CEN de ellos – le dije molesta

-Estúpida- me dijo María molesta empujándome la charola sobre la ropa- ¿Por qué no llamas a tu hermano Edward a que te defienda? Lo olvidaba eres la sobra en tu familia- me dijo con todo el odio que pudo- Vámonos- les dijo a sus amigos- que aquí empieza a apestar a bastardos

-No le hagas caso Alie- me dijo Angela preocupada por su amiga

-Tu sabes que tus padres te aman pequeña- me dijo Ben viendo la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga

-Creo que debería irme- les dije poniéndome de pie, notando que mi ropa ahora estaba toda manchada, hasta el día de hoy no lograba entender como Edward nunca se daba cuenta de lo que me hacían, casualmente jamás estaba en la cafetería.

-No, no Alice ven- dijo Angela tratando de que yo regrese pero fue inútil, siempre sucedía lo mismo, o al menos tres veces por semana, estaba harta, que había hecho yo para que me traten asi, lo peor es que realmente me afectaba.

Camine directamente al baño de mujeres, entre y vi mi vestido, estaba completamente manchada y aún quedaban algunas clases en el día y para mi infortuna con Lucy.

María era un año mayor que yo, estaba en el mismo grado que Edward, es una morocha muy guapa, tiene descendencia latina por lo que atrae a un montón de hombres, todos la tienen en un excelente concepto a pesar de que sea la peor persona del mundo, al menos conmigo lo es, e incluso con otras personas es la capitana del equipo de porristas y ella junto a sus amigas Lucy y Netty me hacen la vida imposible desde que piso los pasillos del colegio.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, no eran pequeñas y silenciosas, de orgullo y aflicción, no podía demostrarles que era débil, nunca, pero por tratar de hacerme la fuerte había tenido serios problemas, no importaba ellas no podían verme débil no les iba a dar el gusto, a parte no podía exponer a mi hermanos y mucho menos a mi padre.

Salí del baño justo cuando escuche el timbre seque rápidamente las lágrimas y camine con mi falsa sonrisa, la que aparentaba que todo estaba bien. Gracias al cielo las clases ya iban a terminar y me iría a mi casa lo más rápido posible, era viernes y descansaría del infierno de la escuela dos días.

Cuando terminaron mis clases, salí en silencio como siempre, Angela y Ben salieron disparados irían a pasar el fin de semana con su abuela a Seattle por lo que viajarían esta misma tarde, cuando pase junto a la puerta principal tropecé con lo que después me di cuenta era el pie de Lucy quien reía de lo que me había sucedido, enserio que no entendía la necesidad de tratarme de esa manera.

-¡Alice papá ya llego!- me dijo Edward desde el estacionamiento, Emmet salía tarde de la universidad y llegaría en la noche

-Ya voy – le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, realmente soy una buena actriz -¡Hola papá!- dije saludando a mi padre

-Hola hija ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto esperando a que Edward se terminara de despedir de Bella

-Muy bien- mentí como de costumbre poniéndome el cinturón

-¿Qué te paso en la ropa Alice?- pregunto mi papá al mismo tiempo que Edward subía al auto y mi padre arrancaba

-Me caí con la charola de la comida- dije pasando la mano sobre mi vestido sucio

-¿Otra ves?- pregunto Edward, bien chismoso mi hermano

-¿Cómo que otra ves?- pregunto mi padre mirándome intrigado

-Ve por donde vas papá, vas a chocar- lo regañe- y si Edward, otra vez – dije mirándolo con cara de que me las pagara

-Debes tener cuidado cuando caminar hija- empezó mi papá con sus sabias palabras- creo que Bella te ha pegado un poco sus pies izquierdos, sin ofender hijo, sabes que queremos mucho a Bella- dijo Carlisle provocando una risa de su hija y que Edward se quedara serio

-Admítelo hermanito, Bells es un poco patosa- le dije mirándolo, ahora el me sacaba la lengua

Cuando llegamos a la casa, mamá nos esperaba para comer, somos una familia bastante unida, papá tuvo que volver al hospital a trabajar como de costumbre, Edward seguramente saldría por la noche con sus amigos y Emmet muy probablemente también, y yo me quedaría en casa, no tenia muchas ganas de salir a alguna parte.

-Alice ¿ya tomaste tu medicamento?- pregunto mi mamá

-Ya- conteste desde mi cuarto justo antes de quedarme dormida.


	2. Capitulo 2 Con otros Ojos

**Hola a todos de nuevo, aqui otro capitulo de la historia :) espero que realmente sea de su agrado jejej ya se, soy un poco dramática pero ya verán que valdrá la pena. Gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo. Saludos!**

**Capitulo 2**

A pesar de que los días pasen, para mí todo iba lento, estábamos en la segunda semana de clases y yo sentía que ya llevábamos años todo era horrible en la preparatoria, era el objeto de burla de María y sus amigas, lo era desde hacía un año y lo seguiría siendo.

-Ya te lo he dicho Ángela, la tarea de biología está demasiado fácil- le decía a mi amiga por teléfono, la verdad tenía que admitir que yo era bastante inteligente- sí, ya sé que no debo hacerles la tarea, pero si no lo hago mañana será un día terrible- le comentaba las tareas de aquel grupo yo las hacía, era molesto pero prefería eso al maltrato- ya se Angie pero es mi problema ¿sí? – le dije antes de colgarle el teléfono.

Ella no entendía mis problemas, de hecho nadie lo hacía, ni los sabía, no quería que nadie lo supiera suficiente humillación había pasado no quería más, no quería volver ni porque mis amigos y vida estuvieran ahí, es por eso que aceptaba el trato de María y sus amigas tenía que proteger a mi padre, y lo haría aunque sufriera pero más que por él, lo hacía por mí.

Baje de mi habitación a la sala de estar, llevaba el short de mi pijama y una blusa de tirantes, mis hermanos estaban en el estudio y mis padre habían salido a cenar, me senté en el sillón y prendí el televisor, me sentía muy extraña algo común en mí, conocía bien ese sentir, lo odiaba tanto, esa ansiedad era algo con lo que ya había aprendido a vivir pero no me he acostumbrado a ella.

-¿Enana quieres pizza?- me pregunto Emmet entrando a la sala

-Pero de peperonni- me queje mis hermanos siempre pedían de aceitunas y cosas raras

-Lo que usted ordene – me dijo

-Te amo- le grite

-Yo no – me dijo sacándome la lengua- Mentí- dijo regresando al estudio sacudiendo mi cabello

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunte antes de que entrara

-Jugamos- me dijo cerrando la puerta

Edward y Emmet parecían pequeños niños, cuando tenían tardes libres o sin tarea y se la pasaban jugando Wii o Xbox.

-Channel ven- le dije a mi pequeña perrita, la cual meneando la cola llego hasta mí y se acurrucó en mis pies.

Mientras vi a la perita, mire el moretón que tenía en la espinilla, mis adres creían que me había golpeado con la punta de la cama, pero en realidad Lucy me había propiciado una delicada patada simplemente porque me encontraba parada frente a ella, así eran las cosas en la escuela. Me quede pensando en las cosas como pasaban, hasta que alguien me tuvo que sacar de mis feos pensamientos.

-Alie ¿puedes abrir la puerta?- me grito Edward

-Ya voy- les conteste, ¿Qué no podían abrirle ellos la puerta a sus invitados?

-¿Diga?- pregunte abriendo la puerta sorprendiéndome bastante

-Hola Alie- me dijo sonriendo a lo que yo casi me derrito al verlo

-Hola Jas- le conteste muriendo de pena, estaba en mis peores fachas casi en pijama, mi cabello estaba en un chongo alto, no podía creer que Jasper me viera así, si de por si no le gustaba con semejante imagen menos

-¿Están tus hermanos?- pregunto cortésmente como siempre, ese hombre me traía patas arriba

-Si, si pasa- le dije quitándome de la entrada

-Gracias- dijo sonriéndome

Me volví a sentar en el sillón de la sala mientras observaba que entrara al estudio, no podía creer como una persona tan noble y educada como él, podía ser novio de alguien semejante a María que era casi, casi el diablo personificado.

Me acurruque en la esquina del sillón, y abrace mis piernas con mis brazos, mientras pensaba ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer todo lo que me pasaba? No me lo explicaba, yo daba lo mejor de mí para ser una buena hija, nunca había decepcionado a mis padres, amaba a mis hermanos realmente teníamos una buena relación los tres, ¿Qué había hecho para tener una vida miserable? Me podía enamorar, pero seguramente nadie me iba a querer ¿Quién va a querer estar con alguien como yo? Después de todo creo que Jasper si se merece a María, no se merece a alguien como yo, me sentía miserable, sucia, sin algún valor, a veces creía que era una carga incluso para mi familia, el gran Doctor Cullen con una hija como yo, creo que le quitaba reputación.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, no me había dado cuenta hasta que mi móvil comenzó a vibrar en el sofá.

-Número desconocido- leí en el identificador de llamadas ¡qué extraño! Pensé

Cuando comencé a leer el texto me quede sin palabras ¿Cómo había conseguido mi número? ¿Por qué me hacía esto?

_Si, estás leyendo esto Cullen es porque eres mosca muerte, me entere que mi novio esta en tu casa, ¿sabías que cancelo una cita conmigo por ir con tus hermanitos? Me importa un carajo lo que haya ido a hacer la verdad pero me revienta que este en tu casa y no conmigo donde debería de estar… Así que te advierto duende de pacotilla, si le pones un dedo a mi Jasper o le tocas un pelo tu vida será más horrible de lo que ya es ¿me entiendes? …No creas que te salvaras mañana, no estoy muy contenta, así que te tengo preparadas unas sorpresillas y pobre de ti si llegas a faltar a la escuela porque te ira peor. Nos vemos mañana cariño y por cierto no olvides nuestra tarea o duplicaremos tú sorpresa. Besos _

Al leerlo estaba que estallaba de ira, quien se creía ella pero decirme eso, ni siquiera me acercaría a Jasper, por más que lo amaba temía por mí, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue borrar el texto, sin embargo algo comenzaba a andar mal, conocía la sensación, mis manos comenzaron a temblar mientras dejaba el móvil en la mesita, la vista se me comenzó a nublar siendo algo engañoso para mí ya que no sabía si era ocasionado por las lágrimas o era la reacción de mi cuerpo, me puse de pie agarrándome del sofá, poco a poco se me hacía más difícil respirar y sentía como algo se contraía en mi pecho, sentía horrible, comenzaba a sentir que me ahogaba el aire me faltaba y mi pecho estaba muy tenso, como pude llegue a la puerta del estudio, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos, gemía, hipaba y tosía a la vez, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, abrí la puerta con dificultad apretando una mano contra mi pecho y me quede ahí.

-¡Alice!- escuche que dijeron mis hermanos soltando los controles y poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose hacia mí, yo los miraba impaciente y suplicante

-Hey, hey pequeña, tranquila- decía Edward tomándome de los brazos – intenta toser fuertemente, todo lo que puedas- me decía mientras yo lo hacia

-Así es pequeña – me dijo Emmet quien ya había tomado el teléfono de la casa y supuse que le hablaría a mis padres.

Mientras tosía e intentaba respirar a la vez, mi mirada se fijó fuertemente en los ojos azules que se encontraban en medio del estudio, se veían asustados y desubicados, recordé a Jasper, seguramente yo lo estaba asustando con mi escenita, me altere aún más.

-Alice tranquila por favor- decía Edward desesperado, cuando intento tomarme entre sus brazos y cargarme, todo empeoro me puse muy nerviosa

-No, no- grite agitada moviendo mis manos y respirando con dificultad- ¡Suéltame! Le dije forcejeando cada vez sentía que en vez de relajarme me ahogaba con mi propia respiración

-No te haremos daño hermanita, tranquilízate, intenta respirar y mantener la calma- me dijo Emmet tomándome a la fuerza entre sus brazos, yo seguía pataleando, no quería, pero era algo ya automático en mí, me aferre a su cuello, Edward nos siguió hasta la habitación de huéspedes y se recostó conmigo en la cama preocupado, mi respiración poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, me sentía mejor, ya no sudaba, ni temblaba, mis ideas se aclaraban sabía que eran mis hermanos y no cualquier persona, me acomodé en el pecho de mi hermano y comencé a sollozar, estaba harta de que me pasara esto, mire a la puerta y ahí estaba de nuevo él, Jasper me veía sin entender nada y preocupado, lo mire fijamente sus ojos azules eran como mirar el cielo, estaban llenos de paz y tranquilidad, eran como el mar infinito en el que poco a poco me perdí, hasta que me dormí en ellos.

**JAPER POV**

Estaba impactado con todo lo que había pasado, no podía creerlo, creo que solo asuste más a Alice con mi reacción pero no entendía nada y realmente me había asustado.

Mire a la hermanita de mis amigos, dormida en la cama junto a Edward quien tenía la expresión más preocupada que había visto en mi vida, Emmet daba vueltas fuera de la habitación, creo que esperaba a sus padres.

-¿Por qué no la llevaron a un médico?- pregunte de la nada a Edward, quien acariciaba el cabello de Alice

-No es conveniente- me dijo buscando a Emmet con la mirada

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunte algo preocupado, llevaba ya un tiempo viniendo a casa de mis amigos y conviviendo con Alice y nunca me había tocado verla de esa manera

-Tiene algunos problemas- se limitó a contestar, parecía bastante protector- no soy el indicado para contarte Jasper, lo siento- me dijo amablemente

-No te preocupes- dije sentándome en una silla frente a ellos

Observe a Alice, dormir, no me cuadraba lo que había pasado antes con la forma de ser de Alice, ella siempre tan alegre y dinámica, llena de energía, y así durmiendo en los brazos de su hermano se veía tan delicada y frágil, como si se fuera a romper con la simple ráfaga de viento, parecía una pequeña hada, tan hermosa. Desde que la conocí me di cuenta de que era guapa, mas nunca me había percatado como ahorita de que realmente es hermosa, tan pequeña y bella, ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo en un momento como este podía decir que la hermanita de mis hermanos es muy bella? Aunque realmente lo es, ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Me preguntaba nunca había visto a Alice con otros ojos, y hoy, hoy la vi diferente, la vi con el deseo de protegerla de todo.

-Jasper, Jasper- escuche que alguien me llamo

-Lo siento me perdí- dije

-Si lo note- me contesto Emmet- dejémosla dormir- me dijo haciéndome un ademan para salir de la habitación

-Buenas noches Señores Cullen- les dije a los padres de mis amigos quienes ya habían llegado

-Buenas noches hijo- me dijo la señora Cullen sonriendo y depositando un beso en mi mejilla, luego entro de inmediato a la habitación para ver a su hija

El doctor Cullen después de saludarme, interrogo a sus hijos acerca de lo que había pasado con Alice, se veía tranquilo como si fuera algo común, sin embargo no lo dejo pasar desapercibido y entro a ver a su hija.

-Sentimos que hallas visto eso- me dijo Emmet sentándose

-No tienen que sentir nada- les dije, no creo que debieran disculparse por algo asi

-¿Esta bien?- les pregunte un poco preocupado

-Lo estará- me sonrió Edward

-Creo que ya me tengo que retirar-les dije confundido con todo lo que había pasado y lo que mi mente ahora pensaba- si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme- me ofrecí para luego despedirme y salir de la casa de mis amigos.

Subí al auto y lo único que estaba en mi cabeza era Alice y lo que había pasado, me preguntaba si desde un principio había visto a Alice de esa manera y simplemente no lo veía así, o me acababa de dar cuenta de la realidad, sea cual sea la razón, estaba decidido a protegerla, o al menos eso quería.

Conduje hasta mi casa y aparque el auto en el garaje, entre y vi a mi linda prima con cara de odio en el sofá de la sala.

-Tu odiosa novia no ha parado de llamar- decía temperamentalmente- ya me tiene harta- me grito

-Respira Rosalie- le dije pasando a su lado y dejándome caer en el sillón

-Es una odiosa, me amenazo ¿Quién se cree?- me decía histérica

-Solo ignórala- le dije cerrando mis ojos, no quería escuchar más de María, la quiero es mi novia pero habían cosas de ella que me estresaban un poquito

-¡Jasper Whitlock te estoy hablando!- me grito mi prima

-¿Qué pasa Rosalie?- pregunte viéndola mientras me veía

-No quiero volver a ver a esa tipeja en mi casa – me dijo

-Lo que quieras primita- le dije sonriendo

Y si era su casa, Rosalie y yo vivíamos juntos desde que yo tenía doce años, mi madre y la suya eran gemelas es por eso que ambos nos parecemos mucho rubios y de ojos azules, ella es muy guapa. Cuando teníamos quince sus padres nos mandaron a vivir aquí a Forks debido a que ellos son magnates en empresas y querían que creciéramos alejados de la gente ambiciosa que los rodeaba, desde entonces vivíamos solos. Ambos teníamos una relación muy especial casi como hermanos ya que ninguno de los dos había tenido uno, sin mencionar que teníamos la misma edad solo nos llevábamos por meses.

-¿Te sucede algo Jas?- me pregunto ahora preocupada

-Nada ¿Por qué?- dije, creo que después de gritarme se percatado de que aun tenia cara de impactado

-Ahora que te veo bien, estás un poco pálido- me dijo –te preparare un té

-No hace falta Rose- le dije

-Tonterías lo hare, pero dime que paso- me pregunto ya desde la cocina, era muy atenta conmigo

-Alice se puso mal hoy en su casa, fue muy extraño, sus hermanos estaban muy preocupados- le conté mientras ella me daba la taza

-¿Pero está bien?- pregunto sentándose de nuevo en el sillón con cara de preocupación

-Me dijeron que lo estará- dije preocupado observando la taza

-Mañana le preguntare a Emmet- dijo volviendo a prestarle atención a su programa de televisión, Emmet y ella habían estado saliendo, aun no eran novios pero seguramente pronto lo serán

Mientras bebía del té que había preparado mi prima le seguía dando vueltas a las preguntas que me había hecho sobre Alice, no podía sacarme de la mente a la pequeña Cullen, hasta que vi mi móvil y leí que tenía quince llamadas perdidas de María, ahora veía porque estaba tan alterada, así que le mande un mensaje de texto y apague mi móvil, me dirigí a i habitación y me lance a mi cama, quería simplemente dormir.


	3. Capitulo 3 Yo no soy su novio

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo otro capitulo de mi historia, gracias a todos los que la han seguido y puesto en sus favoritos, igualmente a los que leen. Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y me dejen algun REVIEW PORFAVOR :) lo que sea si les parecio bueno o malo se los agradecería mucho.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son completamente de su autora original con excepción de alguno que me invente jejejeje**

**Capítulo 3**

**ALICE POV**

Había pasado casi ya una semana de que me había dado el ataque, al día siguiente por más que me interpuse mis padres me obligaron a quedarme en casa tenía que descansar y como era de esperarse, el día siguiente al que falte fue un martirio por no haber llevado las tareas de María y ellas a la escuela, hicieron y deshicieron de mí y yo como siempre toda una buena actriz siempre que llegaba a mi casa o estaba con mis padres o hermanos era como si nada me hubiera pasado, pero hoy, hoy ya no aguantaba el dolor de mi tobillo era más que insoportable, lo había sido durante los días pasados pero hoy casi no podía ni caminar y ese sí que era un problema, tenía dos moretones debajo de mi tobillo, algo me indicaba que estaba mal, pero no podía decirle a mi padre, ¿Qué le diría? Papá María me empujo por las escaleras hace casi una semana, claro que no, seguramente pronto se me quitaría el dolor, seguro y solo era una torcedura.

-Estás muy lenta Alice ¿te sucede algo?- me pregunto mi hermano caminando junto a mí por los pasillos de la escuela

-Tengo un calambre en el pie- mentí riendo

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunto Edward tomando mis cosas

-Gracias- le sonreí, mientras caminamos lentamente hasta mi salón de clases

Cuando entre, algunos me observaban claro iba a paso tortuga como no lo harían, me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre y me estremecí cuando sentí que mi pie choco con las patas de la silla.

-Tienes una pésima cara amiga- me dijo Ángela sentándose a mi lado

-Créeme que tengo razones- le dije mordiendo un lápiz, mi tobillo palpitaba

-¿No les has dicho a tus padres?- pregunto asomándose por debajo de la mesa

-No- conteste- no me dolía tanto, hoy esta insoportable

-Debes ver a un médico Alice- me dijo sabiamente

-Estaré bien Angie- le sonreí- solo es una torcedura, mi padre dice que si fuera fractura ni si quiera podría ponerme de pie

-Si tú lo dices- dijo con una mueca

Le sonreí, el dolor fue desapareciendo un poco, la clase de matemáticas pasaba lentamente, aun nos quedaba una clase más, afortunadamente no me había topado con las brujas el día de hoy, al fin estaba viviendo un día normal.

-No, no, no Edward - le decía a mi hermano por el móvil – eres una bestia, enserio pretendes que me valla caminando

-Por favor Alie- me pedía por el otro lado- el padre de Bella me ha invitado a comer no puedo negárselo, además no te iras caminando, te iras en el transporte público o en el escolar

-Dile que tienes que llevar a tu hermanita a casa y luego iras – le decía yo suplicando, estaba apoyado solo sobre un pie, el dolor había vuelto a mí.

-Alice, tu sabes cómo es Charlie ¿y si lo toma a mal? – me preguntaba desde donde estuviera

-Ash Edward, está bien, pero conste que me deberás una- le dije

-Todas las que quieras Alie- me dijo celebrando- te amo enana

-Sí, sí, yo también Edward- le dije riendo, mis hermanos no tenían remedio desde que se habían enamorado habían cambiado completamente a ser personas más sensibles.

Me encamine a la salida del colegio, mire hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba la reja donde paraba el autobús, vi el camino y se me hizo larguísimo, pensé que no lo podría caminar, comencé a bajar los escalones con cuidado y justamente en el último alguien paso a mi lado chocando contra mí, haciendo que yo pierda el equilibrio y cayera al piso, en ese momento el dolor fue tan grande que las lágrimas salieron espontáneamente.

-Perdedora- me gritó Netty quien me saco la lengua y corrió hacia el auto de Riley donde ya estaban María y Lucy, junto con otros jugadores.

Intente ponerme de pie, pero el dolor era intenso y agudo, no podía, mi tobillo se hinchaba y amorataba, al mismo tiempo que palpitaba.

**JASPER POV**

Los primeros días de la semana siempre eran más pesados que el resto, caminaba a mi auto, para regresar a Forks, mi prima Rosalie se había ido con Emmet irían a casa de los Cullen a comer, yo por el contrario iría a buscar a mi novia al colegio. Después de lo que había sucedido en casa de los Cullen me había quedado preocupado por Alice, les había preguntado a sus hermanos pero lo único que me habían dicho fue que ya estaba mejor y gracias por preguntar, sin embargo Rosalie me había dicho que Emmet le contó que había tenido un ataque de taquicardia.

**_Flas back_**

_-¿Taquicardia?- pregunte con los ojos bien abiertos_

_-Si Jasper taquicardia, ya sabes, cuando te falta el aire y no puedes respirar- me decía comiendo helado_

_-Lo se Rose, ¿pero es que acaso ella tiene problemas en el corazón?- dije preocupado_

_-No lo sé Jas, no pregunte tanto, Emmy solo me dijo eso y que no era la primera vez que le pasaba- decía ella con la cuchara en la boca_

_-¿Crees que sea grave?- pregunte _

_-Esperemos que no Jas- me dijo con una mirada sincera_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Cuando llegue a Forks, me dirigí a la preparatoria, esperaba encontrar a María en la puerta esperándome con su pícara sonrisa, pero a cambio de eso, me encontré con una escuela ya casi vacía y con una castaña al inicio de las escaleras, sacudiendo su móvil y a lo que distinguí también sollozando.

-¡Alice!- exclame acercándome a ella, después de haber dejado el auto

-Jasper- susurro, volteándome a ver desde el piso con los ojos rojos y llorosos

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunte extendiéndole mi mano, a lo que ella simplemente ignoro

-No- dijo secamente- estoy bien, gracias, vete por favor Jasper- me pidió intentando ponerse de pie con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano

-No pareces estar bien, Alice deja que te ayude- dije intentando agarrarla

-TE HE DICHO QUE ESTOY BIEN JASPER, NO QUIERO TU AYUDA- me grito casi llorando, poniéndose de pie inútilmente, ya que al lograrlo cayo de inmediato al asentar su pie izquierdo

-Tu pie Alice, está hinchado y morado- le dije viéndolo, ella solo se limitó a asentir y a aventar su móvil contra el piso- Por favor, déjame ayudarte, debes ver a un medico

Ella, asintió más a fuerza que de ganas, me miró con suplica y la tome en brazos, sentí como su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, no entendía si era por culpa de sus sollozos o algo más sucedía en ella. Después de subirla al auto, volví por sus cosas que aún seguían en el suelo las tome y comencé a volver al auto, mientras caminaba la vi dentro de él, con la mirada perdida mientras sollozaba, se veía aún más frágil que aquel día.

**ALICE POV**

Tenía miedo, si María se enterara de esto sería una persona muerta, a este punto seguramente pronto estarían cavando mi tumba.

-¿Qué te ha pasado pequeña?- me pregunto tiernamente Jasper al subirse al auto, ese hombre me traía loca, como podía ser tan sexy y dulce a la vez

-He caído por las escaleras- mentí como lo hacía a diario

-Alice debes de tener más cuidado, tu pie no se ve nada bien…- me comenzaba a decir, luego solo comencé a escuchar un bla bla bla, estaba muy adolorida no me permitía pensar bien, aun no me creía que Jasper me estaba ayudando- podría pasarte algo peor Alice- decía - me preocupas – terminó diciéndome a lo que yo me quede perpleja

-¿Te preocupo?- dije moviéndome rápidamente a lo que produje un chillido moví mi tobillo y el dolor se agudizo

-Claro que me preocupas- dijo mirándome- eres la hermanita de mis mejores amigos- en ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo y solo sentí intensificarse el dolor

-¿Fuiste a buscar a María, verdad?- pregunte cambiando de tema

-Si- dijo observándome raro por cambiar el tema- pero al parecer lo olvido

-Se fue con sus amigas y los chicos del equipo de futbol- informe, goce el momento

-¿La viste?- me pregunto un poco triste

Simplemente asentí, vi que ya estábamos llegando al hospital de Forks, quería ya parar con el dolor que ra insoportable.

-Necesito ayuda, la hija del doctor Cullen se ha caído y su tobillo se ve muy mal- dijo Jasper llevándome en brazos hasta un par de enfermeros, yo estaba más que ruborizada, estaban dispuestos a tomarme en brazos ellos, cuando me aferre a él, no quería que ellos me llevaran a ninguna parte, creo que Jaspe lo entendió y dijo que el podría llevarme hasta donde sea necesario.

-Quiero que mi papá me vea- le dije a Jasper, quien ya me había colocado en una camilla, mientras dos enfermeras entraban con una silla de ruedas.

-Quiere que su papá la vea- les repitió a las enfermeras Jasper, quien asintieron con la cabeza

-Está bien señorita Cullen, ahora necesitamos llevarla por unas radiografías, ahora volvemos, mientras jovencito necesito que llenes esto- le dijo a Jasper entregándole una hoja.

Las enfermeras me llevaron con ellas, Jasper se quedó mirando la hoja.

**JASPER POV**

-Oiga no sé qué tipo de sangre es Alice- le dije a la recepcionista, ya había llenado los campos básicos, nombre completo, edad, padres…

-Deberías de saber muchachito, si tu novia necesitara una transfusión de sangre se moriría contigo a su lado- me dijo la enfermera ¿morirse Alice conmigo?

-Pero yo no soy su…- comencé a decir

-Qué barbaridad niño, vergüenza debería de darte como no vas a saber la fecha de nacimiento de tu novia- me decía examinando la hoja que llenaba

-No es mi novia- le dije sintiendo que algo se oprimió en mi

Ups- dijo sonrojándose- lo siento joven, deje la hoja aquí, el padre de la paciente la llenara.

Me termino de decir y regrese confundido a la habitación, Alice ya estaba ahí, sin embargo podía seguir notando el dolor en su mirada

-¿Aun te duele mucho?- pregunte, ella se limitó a asentir. Me acerque a la camilla donde estaba sentada

-Bien ¿a quién tenemos aquí?- entro preguntando un doctor de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente

-¿Y mi padre dónde está?- pregunto alterada Alice

-En cirugía señorita, además su padre es neurocirujano y aquí necesitamos un traumatólogo- le decía el señor acercándose a ella.

Note la tensión en el cuerpo de Alice, no se sentía cómoda.

-Ahora veremos que te sucedió en el tobillo- acercándose más a la camilla

-No, no quiero- dijo ella doblando su rodilla, haciendo que se alejara su pierna del doctor- quiero a mi padre

-Perdón Alice, pero él no es el indicado para atenderte, prometo que en cuanto termine contigo el vendrá a verte

-Alice hazle caso, es por tu bien- le dije, ella cerro sus ojos e instintivamente su mano tomo la mía, me tomo desprevenido, sentí su mano tensa y fría, ella estaba nerviosa, Alice apretó fuertemente su mano a lo que yo le correspondí en señal de apoyo. Cuando el doctor comenzó a revisar su tobillo, ella se estremeció, no sabía porque, supuse del dolor, unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y temblaba momentáneamente, era muy extraño, algo estaba mal en Alice.

El doctor comparo la radiografía que recién le habían llevado.

-Supuse bien querida, tienes una fractura en tu tobillo bastante severa, sin embargo no creo que una cirugía sea la opción, te pondremos un yeso y ortesis, si no quedas bien en unas seis semanas me temo que si será cirugía- dijo para luego salir de la habitación. Alice estaba perpleja no creía que tan grave había sido todo.- ahora si me disculpan las enfermeras vendrán, con permiso.

-¿Más tranquila?- le pregunte a Alice

-Algo- me dijo mirando que le aplicaran el yeso- Gracias

-¿De que? – pregunté

-Por estar aquí- me dijo ella sonrojándose

Se veía tan linda, de nuevo me invadieron las ganas y el deseo de cuidarla y protegerla, era como una pequeña niña a la que yo tenía que cuidar, sus ojos verdes sobresalían en su tez pálida y su largo cabello castaño hacían que en mi despertara algo nuevo

-¡Alie! Exclamo una voz

-Papá- dijo ella soltando mi mano, algo de lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que seguía sucediendo era como si estuvieran hechas para estar juntas

-El doctor Willow me ha dicho que él te atendió ¿te encuentras bien hija?- le pregunto preocupado viéndola fijamente a los ojos

-Si- afirmo- Jasper me acompaño

-Gracias hijo- me dijo el Señor Cullen

-No tiene nada que agradecer señor- le dije al padre de mis amigos

La señora Cullen no tardo ni un minuto más en que ya estaba ahí a un lado de su hija, ellos se preocupaban mucho por Alice, no entendía tanta preocupación solo era un hueso roto, cuando me disponía a despedirme alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Jasper ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto el Señor Cullen, tomándome desprevenido ¿Qué querría decirme?

-Claro- dije torpemente sin antes voltear a ver que Alice abrazaba a su madre

-El doctor Willow, me ha dicho que no es una lesión reciente- me decía el señor Cullen - que muy probablemente tuviera algunos días con la lesión

-¿Quiere decir que se fracturo desde antes?- pregunte extrañado según yo una fractura causa un dolor insoportable y no la podrías tolerar mucho tiempo sin atenderla

-No exactamente, pero seguramente si tenía una fisura antes, quisiera saber si tú, sabias algo de ello- me dijo Carlisle

-Lo siento señor, pero no, yo vi a Alice hoy en el colegio ya en el piso, no sé cómo le sucedió no lo vi realmente sol ella me dijo que había caído- le conté

-OK gracias hijo- me dijo un poco decepcionado de no saber la historia

Entre de nuevo a la habitación ya era hora de irme.

-Me tengo que retirar, hasta luego señora Cullen- le dije a Esme depositando un beso en su mejilla- Alice cuídate mucho por favor, nos estamos viendo- le sonreí y también me despedí de ella.

Cuando Salí, note que en mi móvil había unos cuantos mensajes, todos de María, después de leerlos supe que debía ir a verla a su casa.

**ALICE POV**

Cuando llegamos a casa, mi madre me ayudo a bajar del auto, me dio las muletas a las que me negaba a acostumbrarme, cansaba y dolía, cuando entre, vi a Emmet y a Rosalie en una plática un poco muda y bastante cariñosa en el sofá.

-Hemos vuelto- dijo mi madre felizmente, sin haber visto aquella escena provocando que mi hermano y Rose se separaran sonrojados inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo estas enana?- me pregunto Emmet acercándose a mí, y estrechándome en sus brazos

-No lo sé- dije encogiendo mis hombros

-Payasa- me dijo besando mi cabellera y llevándome hasta mi habitación entre sus brazos, mis hermanos realmente eran un amor

-¿Ya son novios?- le pregunte mientras me subía, mamá se había quedado con Rosalie

-Aun no- me dijo nervioso

-¿Qué?- pregunté histérica- después de esa escenita juraría que lo son

-Pronto- se limitó a decirme

-Como digas- le conteste cuando él me deposito sobre mi cama, aun me dolía un poco el tobillo pero ya no era nada comparado a la tarde, ahora me preocupaba por otra cosa, ¿Cómo huiría rápido de María? No podría correr durante algún tiempo y en mi condición se aprovecharían de eso.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto mi madre

-Claro- sonreí, mamá se acercó y se acomodó conmigo en la cama, realmente nos llevábamos muy bien. Nos quedamos en silencio mirando hacia nada en específico

-Mamá- casi susurre- ¿soy una mala hija? – pregunte dubitativa

-Qué cosas dices Alice, claro que no lo eres- me espetó - ¿Por qué preguntas semejante barbaridad?

-Es que no encuentro explicación- comencé a decir exasperándome- siempre he hecho lo que tú y papá me dicen, soy una buena hija, una buena hermana, haría lo que fuese por mi familia, estudio mucho y trato de siempre sacar buenas notas, no fumo, no tomo, no trato mal a la gente y tampoco voy por ahí e la vida sin saber qué hacer, dime mamá ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿por qué me han pasado todas esas cosas? - le decía a mi madre ya llorando

-Alice, hija- me dijo estrechándome más entre sus brazos- eres una hija esplendida nada de lo que te ha sucedido es porque has hecho algo mal- me dijo, supe que mi madre estaba también derramando algunas lagrimas

-No es justo mamá- le dije aferrándome más a ella- la vida no es justa- le decía

-Yo lo es pequeña, pero nada es fácil en este mundo y tienes que luchar con todas tus ganas- me dijo besando mi cabellera- sabes que todos aquí te amamos y que siempre estaremos a tu lado, no dejes que errores de la vida de hagan más débil – me decía, mi madre siempre tenía las palabras exactas

-Te amo mamá- le dije

-Y yo a ti me pequeña Alice- me dijo

Ambas nos quedamos así un buen rato, hasta que me quede dormida profundamente.


	4. Capitulo 4 La psiquiatra

**Hola a todos de nuevo (: aqui les dejo otro capitulo de mi historia jeje creo que es un poco dramatica, la verdad es que me he desmotivado un poco a escribirla pero sigo teniendo muchas ideas asi que no la dejare, pero igual tengo otra idea para una historia, asi que seguramente pronto igual la estare publicando...GRACIAS POR LEERME! ESPERO UN REVIEW AUNQUE SE porfaa dejen un REVIEW positivo o negativo, pero quisiera saber que les parece la historia...un SALUDOTE!**

**Capitulo 4**

**JASPER POV**

Estaba sentado en el porche de la casa de María llevaba aproximadamente hora y media ahí haciendo nada.

-Hola mi amor- me dijo María bajándose del auto de Lucy y depositando un sonoro beso en mis labios- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?- pregunto sentándose junto a mí, tomando mano

-Llevo hora y media esperándote- le reclame, había perdido media tarde, horas de estudio y tarea

-Cuando me llamaste te dije que demoraría un poco- me dijo empalagosamente

-¿Un poco? –Recrimine – demoraste una hora más

-Estaba con mis amigas- se defendió

-Y con tus amigos del equipo de futbol ¿no?- tengo que admitir que soné celoso, pero al fin y al cabo María era mi novia

-¿Y si estuviera con ellos que?- me pregunto sínicamente- tú me debes una Jasper, recuerda el día que fuiste al hospital con la tonta Cullen, me quede esperándote

-Por todos los cielos María eso ya tiene un mes, y yo te fui a buscar al colegio y tú ya te habías largado con tus amigos

-Seguramente eso es lo que te dijo la enana esa- me dijo con odio en el sonido de sus palabras

-Tiene nombre se llama Alice, María, aprende a pronunciarlo- le dije molesto- y no hizo falta yo mismo lo vi

-Me importa un comino como se llame el duende ese- me dijo despotamente – piensa lo que quieras Jasper- me termino de decir

-Y tu haz lo que quieras- le dije poniéndome de pie

-¿Te marchas?- me pregunto con mirada suplicante

-Claro que lo hago- le dije molesto- tengo más cosas que hacer

-Pero apenas y te he visto- me dijo acercándose a mi

-Para que llegas tarde- le dije alejándome de ella

-Ya hablaremos luego Jasper Whitlock – me grito desde el porche

-Luego- le dije molesto a mi novia.

María a veces tenía un carácter insoportable, hace ya algunas semanas se había vuelto más insoportable de lo que era, pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos y eso me daba mala espina, conociéndolos seguro planeaban cosas malas.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, en la sala para mi sorpresa estaba ella ahí.

-¡Alice!- dije viéndola sentada en el sillón

-Hola Jasper- me sonrió – vine a acompañar a Emmet a traerle algo a Rose – me dijo inocentemente. Aun llevaba consigo sus muletas y el pie en un yeso.

-Hola Alice- le sonreí- pues están en su casa – dije como un inútil

-Gracias- me devolvió la sonrisa.

Camine hasta la cocina, Emmet estaba entregándole a Rosalie unas hojas con números, supuse que era alguna tarea.

-Hola- los salude abriendo el refrigerador

-Hola primito- me dijo sonriente Rose- Emmy me ha traído tarea de contabilidad- me dijo mostrándome las hojas

-Y han dejado a la pobre Alice sola allá- les dije reclamándoles con la mirada, a lo que ambos se pusieron rojos y salieron de inmediato

Volví a salir de la cocina y los vi despidiéndose de mi prima, Alice había cambiado completamente las facciones ahora se veía tensa y preocupada, ya no más sonriente.

**ALICE POV**

Lo mejor del día había sido poder haber visto a Jasper, desde que me llevo al hospital no lo había vuelto a ver más que de lejos y daba gracias a Dios por eso, María era más que insoportable echándome en cara lo de su novio, por más que yo amara y deseara a Jasper sabía que no podría estar con él, siempre seria mi amor platónico.

-Alice hemos llegado- me dijo Emmet bajándose del auto, simplemente suspire y espere a que me abriera la puerta, estaba aquí de nuevo como cada dos semanas estaba sin falta.-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me pregunto mi hermano después de ayudarme a bajar

-Yo puedo sola, gracias Emm- le dije a mi hermano comenzando a andar por el pasillo

-Alice, te espero- me dijo yendo hacia la sala de espera

Asentí con mi cabeza y seguí mi camino, de todos los lugares era el que detestaba más, ya estaba harta de él, si en Biloxi era terrible aquí era peor, no era muy grande el lugar pero era mas aterrador, tenía pasillos blancos no muy largos pero tenían suficientes puertas, me asustaba un poco, a decir verdad mucho, pero no por su apariencia, sino porque yo sabía que ahí era donde dejaba de ser la Alice de a diario para ser la Alice del pasado y tenía que afrontar lo mismo de antes.

-Hola doctora – le dije entrando a su pequeño consultorio, a diferencia de todo el lugar era más alegre, tenía mucho rojo en todas partes

-Hola Alice- me dijo sonriendo- te he dicho que me llames Victoria, nada de doctora

-Pero es mi psiquiatra- me queje como de costumbre- es por respeto

-Patrañas, me haces sentir más vieja- dijo – y dime Alice ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal va el tobillo?

-Bien- dije dejando las muletas de lado- mañana por la tarde me quitan el yeso

-Me alegra escuchar eso- me sonrió

Victoria me había atendido desde el momento que llegue a Forks, era conocida de mi padre de algunos años atrás, me llevaba bien con ella parecía que entendía, sin embargo no le contaba todo, ella no sabía mis problemas en Forks, simplemente sabia lo de Biloxi para que contarle más, seguramente y se los diría a mis padres, a parte aunque pareciera muy buena persona había algo en ella que no me terminaba de gustar.

-Y dime Alice ¿ya hay algún muchachillo que te interese? – me pregunto pícaramente

-No creo – le dije evitando traer a Jasper a mis pensamientos pero fue inútil

-Vamos, tus mejillas sonrojadas te delatan- me dijo

-Solo es un muchacho guapo, nada más – le dije sin que se enterara de que en verdad me gustaba

-¿Segura? – pregunto

-Completamente- sonreí

-¿Crees que si llegaran a ser algo, lo dejarías acercarte? – me pregunto de la nada a lo que me quede perpleja

-Lo estoy superando- le dije evitando el tema, Victoria aunque me ayudara había veces que parecía empeorarlo todo

-A mí no me parece Alice- dijo poniendo una silla frente a mí- ¿crees que superarlo es tener los ataques constantes? – me preguntaba, yo me estaba poniendo nerviosa es por eso que odiaba ir - ¿crees que superarlo es estar internada al menos 5 veces al año por crisis? – Seguía diciendo - ¿crees que superarlo es no tener novio? – me seguía preguntando y la ansiedad me estaba agobiando

-Yo… yo..-comenzaba a decir

-Creo que no Alice, tienes que luchar con eso, creo que no pones de tu parte querida- me decía –tus padres se esmeran ¿creo que deberías hacerlo tu, no crees? – me seguía diciendo sus palabras me dolían, ¿cómo que no me esforzaba?

-¿No me deberías alentar?- pregunte sintiendo que mis manos sudaban- eres mi psiquiatra deberías darme ánimos

-Lo hago cariño, no te digo esto para que te sientas desdichada, si no para que pongas más de tu parte, tienes que olvidar todo lo pasado, y seguir con tu vida- me decía – tienes que superarlo de una buena vez

-Pero que no ves que pongo de mi parte- me comencé a alterar – yo me esmero

-¿Y porque no veo avances cielo?- me pregunto, a lo que me quede callada – Ves, no te esfuerzas lo suficiente, tus padres se merecen lo mejor de ti, los tres han sufrido mucho tanto ellos como tú.

Me quede callada, y todo lo que me decía era cierto, yo era una carga más para mis padres y es por eso que no podía decirle a nadie lo de María, si lo hacia mi padre sufriría las consecuencias y no es justo que por mi culpa ellos paguen las consecuencias, prefería seguir aguantando y no decirle a nadie, esto no podría ser eterno acabaría alguna vez.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras o deberías contarme Alice?- me pregunto, y todo me comenzó a dar vueltas

-Nada- dije parpadeando varias veces, estaba mareada

-Me alegra entonces, ahora ya sabes cuál es tu tarea para dos semanas querida, tratar de esforzarte más ¿sí? – me dijo mirándome fijamente

-Lo prometo- dije sin saber si de verdad mejoraría, aun todo daba vueltas. Terminamos la sesión con algunas preguntas más y algunas risas entre las dos, me receto los medicamentos de siempre.

Salí del lugar ignorando un poco a Emmet, no me gustaba hablar con alguien después de mis terapias, era molesto, me estaba guardando tanto dentro que sentía que iba a explotar, quería llorar y llorar por horas.

-Hemos vuelto- dijo Emmet entrando detrás mío a la casa, mi madre se asomó por la cocina y nos saludó alegremente, mi hermano Edward estaba en la mesa supuse haciendo tarea, me miro extrañado al notar que estaba sumamente pensativa y no lo dejo de hacer hasta que desaparecí por las escaleras.

**EDWARD POV**

-¿Qué le sucede?- le pregunte a mi hermano

-Lo que le sucede después de todas sus citas- me contesto Emmet – No veo que le ayuden en nada- dijo molesto Emmet subiendo a su habitación.

-Mamá Alice no está bien – le dije preocupado por mi hermanita entrando a la cocina

-¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto preocupada pensando en algún otro ataque

-No, tranquila mamá no me refiero a eso, digo que no veo ningún avance de ella – decía Edward- la veo peor que antes

-Hijo, Victoria dice que es normal que ella tenga momentos así- dijo mi madre, yo sabía que ella mentía

-Mamá tu sabes tan bien como yo, que lo que le pasa a mi hermana ya no es normal – le decía a mi mamá- la psiquiatra, no la está ayudando en nada

-Edward por favor hijo, todos sabíamos que iba a ser todo complicado, Victoria nos ha jurado y per jurado, que es normal en ella que tendría que pasar por un proceso difícil, hay que darle tiempo hijo- dijo quebrándosele la voz, a lo que me arrepentí por haberle dicho eso, mi madre había sufrido bastante desde aquel suceso

-Me frustra no hacer nada por ella- le dije a mi madre

-Haces mucho con el hecho de protegerla y ser un buen hermano- me dijo mi madre poniéndose de puntillas y besando mi nariz

-Iré a verla – le dije besando su cabellera para luego subir las escaleras y entrar a la habitación de Alice, cuando entre no me extraño verla sentada a un lado de su ventana jugando con un animal felpudo y con la mirada triste, había estado llorando - ¡Hey Alie!

-Hola Edward- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida y dejando el peluche de lado, me dirigí a ella cerrando la puerta detrás de mí

-El señor Pepers ya está un poco viejo y percudido- le dije sentándome a su lado tomando al animal con el que jugaba

-Jamás me desharía de él- me contesto mirándome por lo bajo

-Tampoco te desharás de mi – dije poniendo mi mano sobre la de mi hermanita, sentí su tensión recorrer el cuerpo y luego como se relajo

-¿Crees que algún día tendré un novio Edward? Que me quiera y entienda – me pregunto Alice

-Claro que lo creo ¿Por qué no lo tendrías? – le pregunte mirándola con reproche

-Pues no soy tan bonita como María y sus amigas, o como Rosalie ella es muy bella- me decía - aparte ¿crees que alguien podría aceptarme así?

-Dices tonterías Alice, no eres bonita eres hermosa, si no fueses mi hermana estaría tras tuyo, y si alguien no te aceptara como eres no te merecería Alice- le decía- vales mucho pequeña

-Edward, creo que estoy enamorada- me dijo casi en un susurro

-En hora buena Alice- le dije - hacía ya algunos años que no decías que te gustaba alguien ¿se puede saber quién es el afortunado?

-Alguien imposible- suspiro con decepción

-Nada es imposible Alice Cullen – la regañe

-Edward me gusta Jasper- soltó así como si nada, a lo que yo me quedé perplejo ¿Mi amigo Jasper? - ¿Ves? Te dije que es imposible, es una tontería

-No, no Alice, no es eso, es solo que no me lo imaginaba- le dije rascándome la nuca -¿Desde cuándo? – me atreví a preguntar

-Desde el año pasado –me dijo ruborizándose

-¡Alice! ¿Enserio? – pregunto atónito

-No te miento- dijo haciendo un mohín

-Hay pequeña- dije quedándome serio y pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hermana

-Nunca seré competencia para María, creo que es tiempo de resignarme- dijo Alice suspirando, como darle ánimos a mi hermanita sabiendo que era verdad lo que decía

-Tranquila, veras que aparecerá alguien más – le dije

Después de eso ambos nos quedamos callados, le hice algunas cosquillas a Alice, provocando su risa, eso era lo que quería escuchar.

**ALICE POV**

-¡Alice!- grito Ben

-Hola Ben- saludo alegremente apoyándome en las muletas

-¿Ya escuchaste el rumor? – pregunto Ben

-¿Qué rumor? – pregunte queriendo saber el chisme

-Al parecer Lucy está embarazada- me dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendida

-Si, eso dicen las malas lenguas, al parecer la facilona se acostó con Lucas- me decía aún más bajo

-¿Lucas? – Pregunte -¿Qué no andaba con Riley?

-Ese es el problema- me dijo Ben con una mueca

-Cielos, nunca pensé que llegara a pasar algo así – dije comenzando a avanzar

-Fue una tonta la verdad, descuidarse de esa manera y no de su novio- decía Ben- creo que ha arruinado su vida

-Si yo también- dijo Alice analizando la situación

-¿Así que me arruine la vida? – pregunto Lucy detrás de ellos

-Yo… no quise decir eso- le dije así de rápido

-¿Y qué quisiste decir Cullen? – Pregunto- ¿Qué fui muy inteligente? Ni yo me lo creo- si eso era bastante real ni ella se lo creía, no lo era

-¿Tienes algún problema Lu?- pregunto María, mi mayor miedo – Alice ¿te molesta?

-Yo no dije nada- me defendí

-Miente- contestó Lucy- la loca dijo que arruine mi vida- comenzó a decir llorando

-Vamos Lucy hasta tu sabes que eso es cierto- le dijo Ben

-A ti nadie te metió cuatro ojos –dijo Lucy- ahora lárgate de aquí si quieres no quieres que te toque también

-No me iré a ninguna parte- dijo- me quedare con Alice, no dejare que le hagas algo – me defendió

-Como quieras inútil- le dijo Lucy

De pronto Félix y Lucas aparecieron por el pasillo, Félix se acercó y le propicio un puñetazo a mi amigo yo solo veía asombrada, nunca se habían metido con Ben.

-Ben ¿estás bien?- le pregunte queriéndome agachar pero se me dificultaba bastante

-Sí, Alice – me dijo poniéndose de pie pasando su mano por uno de sus labios

-Tú no te salvas Cullen- me dijo Lucy tomándome del cabello haciendo que tire las muletas

-Me lastimas –le dije quejándome

-Ese es el objetivo- me dijo aun del cabello- solo porque estamos muy públicos aquí si no te daría tu merecido Alice, pero no desesperes que pronto lo tendrás- me dijo soltando mi cabello y enterrando sus uñas en mis brazos

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ben ayudándome con las muletas mientras los otros se alejaban

-Creo- dije conteniendo las lágrimas

-Vámonos, tu hermano seguro te espera afuera- me dijo tratando de acariciar mi cabello a lo que yo simplemente me moví.

**JASPER POV**

-Vamos Jasper, no seas amargado- me decía Rosalie

- No, lo sé solo hare mal tercio Rosalie estarás tú con Emmet y Bella con Edward y yo bien gracias porque no puedo llevar a María- le decía

-No harás mal tercio torpe, además estará Alice la conoces desde hace más de un año y si por favor, ni se te ocurra llevar a esa tipeja porque yo no la puedo ver ni en pintura y a Bella tampoco le cae bien- me decía

-Mejor no voy- dije, la verdad prefería evitarme problemas con María

-Jasper Whitlock, son tus amigos y yo soy tu prima, así que iras porque iras, lo que diga tu novia pelos de bruja me importa un cacahuate- me dijo gritándome la temperamental de Rosalie

-Está bien, está bien iré al día de campo con ustedes- me convenció mi prima

**ROSALIE POV**

-Excelente ahora mismo le avisare a mi osito- le dije a mi primo, realmente me alegraba que hubiera aceptado, quería separarlo de María a como dé lugar.

Yo no sé qué le había visto mi primo a esa tipa, pero era odiosa, sin embargo ya llevaban bastante tiempo juntos a mi parecer ya era más rutina, ya no veía amor en ellos, solo compromiso eso no estaba bien, sin mencionar que Jasper había estado raro las últimas semanas, siempre estaba muy pensativo y a mi parecer la culpable de ello era Alice Cullen.

-¿Qué piensas Rose?- me pregunto Jasper de la nada, mientras yo terminaba de enviarle un texto a Emmet.

-¿Qué opinas de Alice, Jasper?- le pregunte espontáneamente


	5. Capitulo 5 Dia de Campo

**Hola a todos aqui de nuevo les dejo otro capitulo de la historia tengo que decir en verdad, que este es mas feliz que los anteriores jejeejej, pero ya veran poco a poco todo comenzara a revelarse...Espero un REVIEW **

**Gracias por leer se los agradezco de todo corazon :D**

**Capitulo 5**

**ALICE POV**

-¿Edward enserio?- pregunte un poco molesta

-Si, Alice es en serio- me contesto tomando la cesta que estaba a su lado

-Edward pero ¿Por qué? No se dan cuenta del mal tercio que haremos- caminaba lentamente detrás de él

-No harán ningún mal tercio Alice – me contesto- vamos en plan de amigos

-Si, claro amigos con derechos ¿no? – le pregunte

-Alice si no quieres ir estas en todo el derecho de quedarte en la casa con mamá a esperar que vengan nuestras queridas visitas de Vancouver Los señores Stell y te puedes quedar a escuchar sus divertidas platicas de como pescaron un pequeño salmón – me dijo Edward sarcástico

-Pero mira que si insinúas algo que no debes te habrás metido con Mary Alice Cullen – le dije señalándolo con mi dedo índice

- Créeme que no insinuare nada con Jasper, aprecio demasiado mi vida y se tus sucios juegos Mary Alice- me dijo Edward sacándome la lengua

-¿Qué insinuaciones de Jasper?- pregunto Emmet entrando con un mantel en los brazos

-Ninguna- contestamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

-Que extraños son – nos dijo Emmet metiendo el mantel al jeep – vamos enana te ayudo

-Gracias- le dije a mi hermano quien me ayudo a subir al jeep

Edward se subió a su volvo y fue a buscar a Bella ya que no daríamos todos en el jeep de Emmet, nosotros iríamos por Jasper y Rosalie.

-¿Qué me cuentas enana?- me pregunto Emmet manejando rumbo a casa delos primos- ¿no hay ningún galán? – me pregunto

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- pregunte

-Nada mas- me dijo Emmet- corren los rumores de que le gustas a muchos de la preparatoria Alice ¿nadie se te ha declarado?

-No- conteste fríamente- y no lo harán

-Vamos Alice, eres guapa incluso los de la universidad en Port Angeles saben de ti he escuchado a más de uno hablar de mi hermanita- decía Emmet – no me digas que ninguno te interesa

-No Emmet- conteste fríamente

-Alie no puedes vivir con miedo- me dijo con tono meloso

-No tiene nada que ver con el miedo Emmet- le conteste molesta, me disgustaba hablar del tema

-Si tú lo dices, está bien, no te presionare, pero quiero que seas feliz Alice así que date oportunidades- me dijo sonriendo

-Gracias, lo hare- le dije a Emmet sonriendo, mi hermano tenía razón, pero la única persona que me podía hacer feliz estaba ocupado y con la persona que hacia infeliz mi existencia.

-Emmet me ahogo- dije tosiendo y riendo a la vez, mi hermano se perfumaba en el jeep antes de bajar por su novia

-Lo siento pero tengo que estar presentable para Rose- me dijo bajándose del jeep- espérame aquí enana, no tardo – termino de decir bajando

Me quede mirando hacia donde mi hermano caminaba, Rosalie abrió la puerta y lucia estupenda como de costumbre unos shorts cortos y una camisa a cuadros, unas botas y su rubio cabello caía por sus hombros y luego se asomó él, Jasper, se veía tan guapo, como la hacía siempre, llevaba una bermuda beige y una camisa blanca arremangada. Suspire y regrese mi mirada al frente esperando a que suban al auto.

-Hola Alice- me saludo Rosalie subiendo a la parte trasera del jeep

-Ho Rose- salude- lo siento – me disculpe inocentemente

-¿Por qué? – pregunto tomando la canasta que Jasper le daba antes de subirse al jeep

-Por estar sentada aquí adelante, prometo que de regreso tú te sentaras aquí- le sonreí

-Que ocurrencias Alice, no me molesta- me dijo

-Hola Ali- me saludo amablemente Jasper

-Hola Jas- le sonreí estúpidamente

-Deja de babear Alice- me dio un codazo Emmet

-Cállate bobo- le dije molesta volteando ruborizada al frente

-¿Y tu novia Jasper? – Pregunto Emmet- ¿no la invitaste?

-En realidad…- comenzaba a decir Jasper, yo me sentía incomoda

-Le dije que si se atrevía a traerla dormiría como perro en la calle- dijo Rosalie segura de si

-Uuuuy ¿eso es cierto primito?- pregunto Emmet riendo de lo que había dicho su novia

-Claro que lo es- contesto primero Rosalie

-Rosalie, la odia- dijo Jasper

-Tendrá sus razones- les dije yo, yo también la odiaba

-¿No te cae bien María, Alice? – me pregunto Jasper con sorpresa en su mirada

-Tengo mi propia perspectiva de ella- dije mirando fijamente al frente, solo de pensar en esa tipa mi piel se ponía chinita

-María no es tan mala, solo a veces tiene problemas en su casa y bueno supongo que no es muy tolerable- la defendió Jasper

-Todos tenemos problemas- dije molesta ¿Cómo podía defender a esa bruja? Claro era su novia- no es la única en el mundo con ellos

-Alice tranquila- me dijo mi hermano poniendo su mano en mi muslo- respeta lo que diga Jasper, nosotros te respetamos

-No te preocupes Ali, yo estoy de tu parte, no veo la hora que mi primo corte con esa víbora- le dijo Rosalie tocándole el hombro.

Mire de reojo la parte trasera, Jasper estaba muy incómodo después de los comentarios de María, me sentí mal por eso, fue mi culpa.

-Ni te atrevas a culparte- me susurro Emmet observando que yo me preocupaba ahora por la incomodidad de Jasper, simplemente le sonreí.

**EDWARD POV**

-Vamos papá, Edward me traerá puntual- decía Bella convenciendo a Charlie quien se había puesto un poco testarudo

-Bells, seguramente lloverá y no quiero que te resfríes- le decía

-Vamos Charlie siempre llueve aquí- le dijo Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Puntuales Edward- se limitó a decirme Charlie

-Claro señor- le dije amablemente

-Ignóralo está un poco estresado- me dijo Bella subiendo a mi adorable volvo

-Tranquila – le dije

Comencé dirigirme al campo donde haríamos nuestro picnic, seguramente Emmet y los demás ya estarían ahí, no pude evitar pensar en mi hermanita ahora me arrepentí de haberla obligado un poco a venir, será bastante incómodo para ella y Jasper y realmente ella no estaba en condiciones para que se sintiera así.

-Edward te estoy hablando- me dijo un poco molesta Bella

-Lo siento, estaba perdido- le dije a mi novia

-Si me di cuenta- comento ella- Estas un poco perdido desde media semana- me regañaba - ¿algo te preocupa Edward?

-No, no – la tranquilice- tranquila Bella no pasa nada

-Pero ve, siempre me dices lo mismo Edward, como que me ignoras en ese sentido estás muy extraño- me dijo Bella- es por tu hermana ¿verdad? – Bella me pregunto algo molesta nunca la había sentido de esa manera

-¿Alice? – pregunte torpemente

-No tienes otra hermana Edward- me dijo

-Ella tiene problemas Bellas, lo sabes – le dije tratando de que me entendiera

-Yo lo sé, pero Edward debes de evitar que te afecten también a ti, Alice se sabe cuidar por ella sola- me decía Bella

- Bells, Alice ha sufrido mucho y si ella me necesita yo estaré ahí, no es algo que yo tenga que cuestionarme, es algo que sé qué debo hacer y que no me molesta hacerlo- le dije un poco molesto

-Edward, es solo que…- me decía nerviosa- creo que estoy celosa de tu hermanita, siento que le has empezado a prestar más atención a ella que a mí – me dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

-Mi Bella tontita- le dije aparcando el auto a un lado y tomando su mano- tú eres mi vida, ella es mi hermanita, el amor que siento hacia ambas es muy grande pero diferente- le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos- nunca compares el amor que te tengo Bella, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar- le dije depositando un suave beso en sus labios

-Lo siento, creo que el no tener hermanos me hace no comprender el amor a tus hermanos- me dijo Bella sobre mi hombro casi en un susurro

-No te disculpes- le dije mirándola- que a ti solo te importe nuestro amor y no te acongoje lo demás- le termine de decir besando su nariz

-Te amo Edward- me dijo sonriendo

-Yo te amo Bella- le dije volviendo acomodándome de nuevo para seguir el camino a nuestro destino

**JASPER POV**

El campo al que habíamos ido era muy bello, en los doce años que llevaba viviendo aquí no lo conocía, y ellos con tan solo casi dos años lo habían descubierto.

-Mis padres lo encontraron, es costumbre familiar venir a acampar- me dijo Emmet pasando por mi lado de la mano de Rosalie quien veía asombrada el campo lleno de pequeñas flores azules

-Edward dice que hallo uno con pequeñas florecillas moradas, no quiero revelarlo es solo para él y Bella- me dijo Alice a mi lado cargando la canasta y el mantel

-Te ayudo- le dije quitándole las cosas de las manos, lo que me permitió ver lo hermosa que estaba, llevaba al igual que mi prima un pequeño short de mezclilla pero una blusa floreada que combinaba con sus perfectos ojos verdes y unas botas.

-Gracias, Emmet al parecer está un poco embobado con tu prima- me dijo sonriendo caminando lentamente tras de mi

-Lo siento- dije apenado, esperándola a que me alcanzara

-No te preocupes, esto llevara tiempo de aquí hasta que vuelva a caminar normal seré una tortuga- hablaba riendo, su sonrisa era preciosa.

-Vamos le dije poniéndole mi brazo como pude ya que llevaba la canasta y el mantel

-No tienes que Jasper- me sonrió – alcánzalos, ya voy de tras de ustedes

-Tonterías, tómalo- le dije sintiendo sus delgados dedos sujetarse- Ves ahora caminas más rápido – le dije

-Si bueno, prefiero los brazos que bastones- rio un poco

-Apúrense- grito Emmet ya sentado debajo de un árbol con Rosalie entre las piernas, casi del otro lado del campo

-Si hubieras tenido la amabilidad de ayudar a tu lisiada hermana hubiera llegado hasta allá en menos tiempo- le grito Alice, esa pequeña tenía unos pulmones muy fuertes. Emmet se puso de pie y corrió de inmediato hasta nosotros, Alice se soltó de mi brazo y los extendió a su hermano pero este lo único que hizo fue quitarme las cosas de las manos y volver con Rosalie – Menudo oso que resulto ser mi hermano

-Sube- le dije inconscientemente, era como si el destino quisiera que yo este con Alice

-No es necesario Jas, gracias, prefiero caminar- me dijo con una mueca,

-No estoy preguntando Ali- le dije agachándome para que se subiera- llegaremos más rápido anda- creo que dudo en subirse para al final lo hizo.

**ALICE POV**

Ahora estaba en la espalda de Jasper pensando en lo miserable que sería mi vida mañana cuando se entere María por obra y gracia de los espíritus, pensé en tirarme y seguir caminando, pero mejor disfruto el momento que al menos valga la pena el sufrimiento por venir.

-Eres una bestia Emmet Cullen – lo regañe- me debiste ayudar

-Jasper te ayudo- dijo sacando la comida

-Hay que esperar a Edward y Bella para comer- lo volví a regañar, cuando vi que sus sucias manos se dirigían a la comida

-Pero tengo hambre- se quejó destapando el aluminio

-Esperemos a tu hermano osito- le dijo Rosalie tapándolo de nuevo, mi hermano hizo un puchero y asintió

-¿Después de comer que haremos?- pregunte tenía la esperanza de ir de compras

-Jugar- dijo Emmet señalando la bolsa de balones que traía Edward quien ya caminaba hasta nosotros

-Es una broma- me queje

-En absoluto- rio Emmet

-¿Qué hare mientras? No puedo correr- me queje de nuevo

-Jasper te hará compañía – dijo Rosalie sonriendo

-¿Yo?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos

-Si, no veo que pueda haber algo malo en eso- dijo Rosalie

-No tiene nada de malo- dijo rápidamente Jasper sonrojado

Bella abrió la canasta y termino de sacar lo que había dentro, mi madre había hecho su delicioso pay de manzana para nosotros, comimos un poco de todo, realmente mis sándwiches eran exquisitos no puedo decir lo mismo de los de Emmet.

-Bien esto de estar aquí comiendo ya fue, vamos quiero correr- dijo Rosalie apresurada

-No creo que deba correr- dijo Bella- mejor me quedo con Edward

-Vamos cuñadita, ve la cara de mi hermano se muere por jugar- le dijo Emmet jalándola

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta Jasper y yo nos quedamos solos.

-No tienes que quedarte a hacerme compañía si no quieres Jas- le dije sintiéndome mal- puedo quedarme aquí, estaré bien- le seguía diciendo

-No me molesta en lo absoluto Ali- me dijo sonriendo, con esos hoyuelos que me mataban

-Gracias- le dijo. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, observando a mis hermanos, corrían de un lado a otro con sus novias muriendo de risa persiguiéndolos pateando una pelota.

-Creo que se divierten mucho- me dijo Jasper

-Eso parece- le conteste

-Rosalie quiere mucho a Emmet, creo que ya era hora de que alguien la quisiera tanto como ella- me contaba Jas

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunté

-Mis tíos siempre han estado viajando, nos aman mucho pero nunca han compartido tiempo con nosotros- me contaba Jasper

-Jas, ¿te puedo preguntar por tus padres?- me atreví a decir

-Ellos murieron hace ya algunos años- me dijo tristemente – mi madre era gemela de la madre de Rose, desde entonces mis tíos se han hecho cargo de mi

-Lo siento, no era mi intención que…- comencé a decir arrepentida, tal aprecia que todo lo que yo decía haría gente

-Tranquila Alice, en realidad ya no me afecta tanto, fue hace muchos años, era pequeño, no tienes que preocuparte- me dijo - pero que hay de ti, ya llevan más de un año aquí ¿te ha gustado Forks?

-En realidad me gusta el lugar- le dije, eso era cierto- he encontrado cosas buenas aquí, que en Biloxi nunca las hubiera encontrado, sin embargo podría ser mejor

-¿Qué le quitarías?- me miraba intrigado, en ese momento pensé tu novia, a ella la desaparecería del planeta

-Son detalles insignificantes – le dije mirando a otro lado- prefiero esto que regresar a Biloxi, aunque lo extrañe no podría tener una buena vida en ese lugar- le dije recordando, estremeciéndome y triste

-¿Puedo saber que paso?- me pregunto, a lo que simplemente negué con la cabeza, no querría que jamás se enterara- está bien – me dijo asintiendo y volviendo la mirada a los otros cuatro

**JASPER POV**

Miraba de reojo a Alice quien veía de manera soñadora a los demás, era hermosa y tenía que aceptar que me había enamorado de ella, aunque yo tuviera novia. De pronto me percate de algo que no había llamado mi atención hasta ese momento.

-Alice ¿Qué te paso?- pregunte mirando los tres moretones que tenía en el brazo

-¿Ah?- me pregunto perdida

-¿Qué te sucedió? Se ven terribles- le dije mirándolos

-Yo… yo en realidad…esto- me decía nerviosa

-Ali- le dije mirándola y sujetando su mano- puedes confiar en mí ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Tuve algunos problemas en el colegio- me dijo en un susurro

-¿Te han golpeado?- pregunte, como alguien le podía poner la mano encima a semejante personita

-Si bueno…en realidad no- me dijo mirando el pasto y poniendo su mano sobre los golpes- defendí a una amiga y me empujaron contra un casillero – me dijo nerviosa

-¿Tus hermanos lo saben?- pregunte preocupado, como Edward no se había percatado

-Les he dicho que me golpee con la puerta de mi habitación – me dijo sonrojada- no quiero que se enteren

-¿Por qué?- pregunte atónito

-Edward le armara bronca a quienes me empujaron y no quiero meterlo en problemas, así que prométeme Jasper que no le dirás a nadie- me hizo prometer

-Pero- intente protestar, lo tenían que saber

-Sin peros Jasper- me dijo con una mirada de cachorro a la que nunca le podría decir que no, asentí ante su petición

-Alice, no dejes que nadie más te dañe, no dudes en decirme algo yo voy a estar ahí para ayudarte y prometo protegerte- le dije desde lo más profundo de mi corazón sin tratar de asustarla

**ALICE POV**

Como decirle que en realidad nadie me empujo, que su estúpida novia me golpeo simplemente por pasar a su lado.

-Gracias Jas- le dije después de que me prometió protegerme, yo simplemente me perdí en su mirada y en sus tiernas palabras

-No tienes que agradecer, cuando aprecio a una persona puedo hacer lo que sea por ella- me dijo acercándose a mi

-Yo también te aprecio mucho Jas, me agradas- le dije sonriendo, tal vez torpemente

Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta que estuvimos lo bastante cerca para sentir el aliento del otro, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas al tope, sentía su respiración tan cercana, era perfecto, hasta que mi mente hizo una mala jugada, trajo los peores recuerdos, miedo y angustia, una sensación horrible, todo empezó a empeorar.

-No, no, no- comencé a jadear con mis ojos cerrados, alejando a Jasper de mi- no quiero, déjame, no, no- temblaba mientras repetía eso una y otra vez, mientras a mi mente venían las peores imágenes

-¡Alice!- escuche la voz de Jasper- Ali, tranquila no te hare nada

-No, no, no te acerques- le dije aun con los ojos cerrados, en realidad quería decirle abrázame y nunca me sueltes, pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba de otra manera- no, no quiero

-Ali, Alice tranquila- lo escuche decir- ¡Edward! ¡Emmet!- grito el nombre de mis hermanos – Alice no va a pasar nada –lo escuchaba cada vez más lejos mientras yo seguí repitiendo no, poco a poco todo iba perdiendo sentido- ¡Alice! ¡Alice! Reacciona- me dijo tomándome en brazos cuando todo se volvió negro.


	6. Capitulo 6 Verdad

**Hola a todos de nuevo, perdon por la demora no habia tenido mucho tiempo de escribir pero aqui les dejo otro capitulo (: espero sea de su completo agrado y tenga algun REVIEW! GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON A LOS QUE LEEN Y HAN AGREGADO MIS HISTORIA A SUS FAVS :D LOS QUIERO!**

**Capitulo 6**

**Alice POV**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos me dolía un poco la cabeza trataba de recordar que había pasado y por qué ahora estaba en mi habitación. Después de parpadear varias veces me di cuenta que incluso ya había anochecido y que se escuchaban conversaciones bastante ruidosas fuera de mi habitación.

-Bien ahora que sus novias y Jasper se han ido, me explicaran bien que le sucedió a Alice- les decía mi padre molesto

-Ya te lo hemos dicho- dijo exasperado Edward- no lo sabemos ella estaba bien

-Ella se encontraba fenomenal- dijo Emmet

-A mí no me parece que su hermanita se encuentre fenomenal- dijo mi padre

-No es nuestra culpa y lo sabes- se quejó Emmet

-Yo lo se hijos – dijo mi padre desesperado

-¿Entonces? No nos puedes echar la culpa papá- Edward dijo

-Carlisle, Alice estaba bien cuando se fueron de la casa- mi madre se interpuso – sabes que Emmet y Edward hacen todo por cuidarla

-¿Su medicamento?- pregunto mi padre, por su tono de voz parecía que los estaba retando

Ninguno contesto, mis hermanos se quedaron callados claramente habían olvidado que a la hora de la comida los tenía que tomar, no los culpaba de nada no era su obligación e incluso yo los había dejado apropósito en casa antes de irme con ellos, y en la mañana tampoco los había tomado los tire en el jardín, mamá no lo sabía.

-Carlisle, basta, Emmet y Edward no tienen esa obligación, en todo caso es mía y olvide meterlos en la cesta de la comida- se echó la culpa mi madre, tampoco se tenía la culpa solo era mía

-Mamá ni tu la tienes y lo sabes- regaño Edward

-Papá sabemos que no quieres que nada le pase a la pequeña Alice, ni nosotros, tu nos ensañaste a amarla mucho- comenzó a decir Emmet

-Pero tienes que confiar en ella y dejar que ella se cuide sola, no siempre va a depender de nosotros- le dijo Edward –ella va a estar bien solo necesita tiempo

-¿Mas? – Pregunto mi padre- algo no va bien – dijo preocupado

-Nadie paso lo que ella paso, por lo que ninguno de nosotros sabe lo difícil que es superarlo amor- le dijo mi madre- ahora dejemos de hablar de esto frente a la puerta de la habitación de Alice, ¿Qué les parece si salen a cenar ustedes tres?- pregunto mi madre- yo invito – afirmo- yo me quedare con Alice

-Pero mamá…- se quejó Edward

-Sin peros hijos, estoy segura que les hace falta des estresarse a los tres- les dijo mamá- ten- dijo supongo que le habrá dado dinero a papá – ya váyanse – les dijo.

Después de eso solo escuche silencio y la puerta de la casa abrir y cerrar y luego mi madre entro a la habitación.

-¿Nos escuchaste?- pregunto ella muy intuitiva

-Cada palabra- susurre, detestaba esas pequeñas discusiones- soy un estorbo mamá, si jamás me hubiera pasado eso seriamos más felices

-No eres un estorbo querida- me dijo mi madre sentándose a mi lado- todo pasa por alguna razón, no digo que me agrade todo lo que pasa, tu siendo tan pequeña no tenías por qué sufrir de esa manera- dijo triste mamá- mi dulce y pequeña Alice

-Mamá – le dije bajito- casi nos besamos Jasper y yo

-Hija que alegría- dijo emocionada mi mamá

-No mamá no lo entiendes- le dije –eso provoco mi ataque, la cercanía de Jasper- empecé a decir sollozando- yo lo quiero, en verdad lo quiero pero esto es tan difícil- decía llorando

-Hija, si el te quiere comprenderá y te ayudara- me decía mi mamá

-No mamá- dije alterada- él tiene novia, no sé qué sucedió ahí, él nunca podría fijarse en alguien como yo, solo soy la hermanita de sus amigos

-Alice, si iba a pasar algo es porque el a lo mejor también siente algo por ti- me dijo mamá

-Seguramente fue una apuesta- dije débilmente

-Ay hija, no te menosprecies- me dijo besando mi cabellera

-Da igual, no creo que alguien quiera estar con una loca- le dije acomodándome en la cama y dándole la espalda a mi mamá

-No eres una loca Alice- me dijo seria y poniéndose de pie- eres una persona hermosa que no se deja ser amada- cuando dijo eso mamá me estremecí, me dio un beso en la cabellera y salió de mi habitación. Mamá siempre intentaba hacerme entrar en razón y siempre tenía una respuesta negativa de mi parte, mi vida era un fracaso.

**JASPER POV**

-¿Qué hiciste ayer cariño?- me preguntaba María mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi mejilla, la había pasado a buscar para llevarla a la preparatoria

-Salí con Emmet y Edward- le dije

-¿A dónde fueron cariño?- me dijo melosamente

-A comer- me limite a decirle, sabía que si le decía la verdad me armaría un pancho

Cuando llegamos a la preparatoria aún era temprano para que me marchara a la universidad, fue entonces cuando vi a Alice parada junto a Bella, ambas platicaban animadamente e instintivamente me baje dela auto y me dirigí a ella sintiendo los pasos de María tras los míos.

-Alice- le dije acercándome a ella- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- estaba preocupado después de lo que paso ayer, aun no sabía que es lo que tenía, por qué actuaba extraño y el porqué de sus visitas al médico.

-Jasper- me dijo sorprendida y su expresión cambio cuando noto a María tras de mi- yo…yo estoy bien gracias- dijo rápidamente y haciéndose para atrás

-Me alegra- le dije sonriendo tontamente, un grave error de mi parte- ayer nos diste un gran susto- termine de decir metiendo la pata hasta el fondo

-¿Ayer? – Pregunto María con curiosidad -¿No saliste con los hermanos de Cullen? – me pregunto retándome

-Si, Salí con ellos- dije reparando lo anterior- es solo que cuando llegamos Alice se sintió mal, solo quise preguntar cómo estaba- trate de ocultar la verdad

-¿Y qué susto les pego entonces?- pregunto mirando a Alice- ¿Acaso te dio una crisis nerviosa duende? O es que acaso te dio un ataque de pánico- le pregunto sarcásticamente a Alice

Alice solo se hacía para atrás y sus ojos expresaban sorpresa y dolor, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso

-María creo que deberías guardar silencio- le dije sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Alice

-María por favor vete- le dijo Bella abrazando a su cuñada- no tienes que entrometerte donde no te incumbe

-Me incumbe porque mi novio ha estado ayer con esta loca- dijo molesta- ¿o me lo vas a negar Jasper?- me pregunto

-Te he dicho que estaba con sus hermanos- dije molesto- ya basta María no metas a Alice en nuestros asuntos

-¡Ella se metió en los nuestros Jasper!- me exclamo

-No sé de qué hablas Alice es solo la hermanita de mis amigos- me partió el corazón haber dicho eso pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control

-Ya váyanse ambos, Alice no necesita escuchar sus peleas, no en estos momentos- nos dijo molesta Bella llevándose aun a una aturdida Alice – aparte María tus amigos del equipo de futbol te esperan donde siempre- agrego Bella son odio

-¿Dónde siempre?- pregunte arqueando una ceja

-No le hagas caso- me dijo María – tengo que entrar nos vemos después Jazzy

-No estoy de ganas de vernos después- le dije dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome al auto.

Estaba furioso ya no toleraba a María, Rosalie tenía razón creo que ya venía siendo hora que termine con ella, no debió de haber tratado así a Alice, la pobre no se tiene la culpa de nada, me sentía un idiota por haber metido la pata hasta el fondo por mi culpa había pasado ese mal entendido, sería mejor que me aleje de ambas, pero no podía, sentía la necesidad de proteger a Alice tan indefensa, tenía que averiguar que le sucedía, que era lo que tenía, cuál era el motivo de su actuar de esa manera.

-Jas per ¿Qué te sucede?- me preguntó mi prima caminando junto a mí en el pasillo de la universidad

-Tengo problemas con María- le dije

-¿Y eso?- pregunto emocionada- digo no es que me alegre pero yo sabía que esa tipeja te traería problemas- me dijo alardeando Rosalie

-Por Alice- le dije sin si quiera pensarlo

-¿Qué tiene que ver Alice, Jasper?- me pregunto deteniéndose en seco

-Creo que siento algo por ella- le dije sin tener control de lo que decía

-¿Enserio?- pregunto emocionada

-No tendría por qué mentirte- le dije seriamente

-Jasper, es la mejor noticia que me has dado- dijo alegre

-No digas ni una palabra Rosalie, aún no sé qué es lo que siento por ella, no quiero meterla en problemas con María – dije suspirando

-¿Terminaras con ella?- pregunto

-Apenas encuentre una buena excusa- le dije

-Tienes miles de razones para hacerlo- me dijo molesta

-Necesita ser una excusa con la que no le valla a armar teatros a medio mundo, necesito encontrarla en alguna mentira- le dije pensando

-Yo te ayudo- dijo mi prima con una sonrisa maliciosa

-No Rosalie, lo hare yo solo cuando lo tenga que hacer- dije- te pido por favor que no digas ni una palabra a nadie

-He quedado sellada en silencio- me dijo sonriente

-Ni a Emmet, Rosalie – le dije amenazándola, a lo que ella me vio sorprendida

-Ni a Emmet- me sonrió

ALICE POV

Regresaba a mi casa en silencio junto a Edward, que como era de costumbre nunca se enteraba de nada.

Después de lo que paso con María, Bella me pregunto a que se refería, le tuve que contar algunas cosas que nadie sabe más que mi familia sin embargo no le conté todo.

-Mamá llegamos- dije sonriendo entrando a la casa

-En la cocina- dijo, seguramente cocinaba

Después de que los tres comimos, Edward salió de la casa dijo que tenía que hacer un trabajo en equipo y que luego iría con Bella, yo subí a mi habitación haría mis deberes y descansaría un rato, lo que había pasado en la mañana me había afectado pero no podía dejar que nadie se enterara.

**JASPER POV**

Al llegar a casa me serví un pequeño plato de ensalada, ya era bastante tarde y pronto seria la hora de la cena, Rosalie aún no llegaba y yo me sentía terrible aun por lo que había pasado en la mañana.

Salí de la casa y subí a mi auto para dirigirme a casa de mis amigos.

-Buenas tardes señora Cullen- salude amablemente a la madre de mis amigos quien había abierto la puerta de su casa

-Hola cariño- dijo besando mi mejilla – pasa cielo ¿Has venido a ver a Emmet y Edward? – pregunto

-No yo en realidad…- comencé a decir pero Esme no me dejo terminar

-Es que no se encuentran en casa Jasper, pero si gustas los puedes esperar no deben de tardar- me decía dirigiéndome a su sala de estar

-En realidad he venido a ver a Alice ¿esta ella en casa? – pregunte tímido, qué pensaría de mi la señora Cullen

-¿Alice?- me pregunto sorprendida –claro está arriba ahora mismo la llamo

Esme subió por las escaleras de la casa en busca de su hija menor, yo estaba algo nervioso pero tenía que disculparme con Alice por lo que había dicho María.

-¡Jasper!- me dijo sorprendida, se veía muy linda con un sencillo vestido y su cabello aun húmedo seguro acababa de salir de la ducha

**ALICE POV**

Me sorprendió mucho verlo, había ido a buscarme a mí

-Hola Ali- me dijo poniéndose de pie, él tan caballeroso

-Hola- le sonreí y me dirigí a sentarme a uno de los sillones -¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunte curiosa

-Quería disculparme por lo de hoy- me dijo apenado y bajando la mirada

-Jas ¿te gustaría salir a la terraza? Allí podremos hablar mejor- le dije sonriendo no quería que mi madre alcanzara a escuchar algo

-Claro- asintió y se puso de pie

-Quería disculparme contigo por lo que dijo María fue muy grosera contigo- me decía sonrojado

-No tienes por que disculparte Jas- le dije tiernamente- estoy acostumbrada- le dije con una mueca y mirando al piso

-Claro que tengo, María se comportó muy mal contigo, nunca te debió decir eso, ni si quiera sé de donde saco todo lo que dijo- me decía confundido

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Jas- le dije casi en susurro- tampoco sé de donde lo saco ella, pero no dijo mentiras

-¿A qué te refieres Ali?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente

-En realidad me sucede lo que ella dijo- dije muy apenada, no podía creer que se lo estuviera contando- lo de las crisis y el pánico

-Pero ..- me dijo aturdido, creo que no daba merito a lo que escuchaba

-Es cierto Jas, estoy …, como decirlo ¿loca?- le dije arqueando una ceja- voy con la psiquiatra por eso

-No estás loca – me dijo como una regaño- el hecho de que te suceda eso no quiere decir que seas una loca

-Los que van al psiquiatra están considerados como locos Jasper, tomo medicamentos, y voy a mis citas cada determinado tiempo- le decía yo cerrada en mi pensamiento – así que estás en todo tu derecho de alejarte de mí si quieres, no creo que quieras tener una amiga con semejantes problemas

-Lo único que significa eso Alice, es que estas luchando por recuperarte, no eres una loca y no vuelvas a decirte así a ti misma- me decía regañándome- y no creas que te desharás tan fácil de mí, al contrario ahora que lo sé, hare todo lo posible por ayudarte siempre que lo necesites- me decía sonriéndome, Jasper era como un ángel para mí

-Te cansaras y fastidiaras de alguien como yo- le dije

-Nunca- me contesto firmemente- pero aún tengo una duda ¿porque te sucede?

Simplemente me quede callada y negué con la cabeza, le había dicho suficiente y no le diría él porque

-Confórmate con eso, por el momento- le dije

-No te obligare a que me digas si no quieres- me sonrió – ya habrá la ocasión para que me lo digas pero supongo que me lo tengo que ganar ¿cierto? – me miró, yo asentí levemente, si por mi fuera nunca le diría era horrible la razón y se alejaría de mi

-No te prometo nada- dije

-Está bien- me dijo suspirando- eres muy importante para mi pequeña Alice, asi que te quede claro que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte en todo ¿entendido?

-Entendido- le dije mirándolo fijamente, veía sinceridad en sus penetrantes ojos como el cielo, en los que me sentía libre, como si volara y nada más importara.

Ambos nos quedamos así por un momento, de nuevo como si nos fuéramos a besar, pero mi cuerpo reacciono primero, pero esta vez fue diferente, extendí mis brazos para rodearlo y de pronto sentí los suyos sobre mí, me abrazo dulcemente, sentí su olor muy cerca de mí, todo era perfecto, nos separamos un poco y de nuevo nos vimos fijamente.

-Gracias- le dije sonriéndole

-Gracias a ti por confiar en mi Ali- me dijo besando mi mano


	7. Capitulo 7 Cerdos y Ruptura

**Hola :) perdon por la tardanza pero aqui les traigo otro capitulo espero que les guste y que me dejen algun comentario si? Muchisimas gracias a todos los que han leido y los que siguen leyendo, y doblemente gracias a los que me han dejado un review y le han dado FAV a la historia me hacen muy feliz enserio! SALUDOS!**

**Capitulo 7**

**ALICE POV**

Los meses pasaban demasiado rápido ya estábamos en viseras de Navidad por lo que nos encontrábamos de vacaciones, mi padre quería aprovechar sus vacaciones este invierno pero mi madre lo había logrado convencer de que las dejara para verano y así poder viajar más lejos y más tiempo.

Las cosas en la escuela seguían todas iguales, Edward y Bella ya habían comenzado a ver a qué carrera elegirían en la universidad lo que significaba que yo me quedaría un año sin ellos en la preparatoria, María y su grupo de amigas seguían siendo igual que antes o peor, era literal como su esclava personal hacia todos sus deberes y me trataban fatal, ahora tenía moretones en varias partes de mi cuerpo, gracias al cielo no eran las más visibles y los podía ocultar fácilmente. La situación con Jasper ahora se había vuelto bastante extraña cada vez que yo estaba con el sentía como si monos danzaran en mi interior, no lo entendía, el aun no terminaba con María y realmente a mí me trataba como la hermanita de sus amigos, sin embargo había ocasiones en las que no lo comprendía actuaba de otra manera que me hacía sentir especial.

Mi madre hoy había salido a comprar los regalos de navidad, mi casa estaba adornada con foquitos y el árbol de navidad de cual yo me había encargado personalmente de decorar, mis hermanos estaban en casa, al igual que Jasper.

-Entonces la vecina de mis abuelos se cayó al cochinero junto a sus propios puercos- nos contaba Jasper – Rosalie y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos se lo merecía la anciana loca

-¿Pero y no se lastimo?- pregunte preocupada, pobre señora

-Creo que si – dijo Jasper con una mueca- después de reírnos me dirigí a ayudarle como buen caballero sureño- dijo con una sonrisa pícara mostrando sus hoyuelos que me derretían

-Y seguramente te empujo con ella al lodazal- rio Edward

-No precisamente- dijo con una mueca

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte ansiosa

-Algunos puercos saltaron a mí y termine igual de sucio- dijo torciendo la boca

Edward y yo nos miramos y luego a él y lo que siguió fue nuestra risa estrepitosa, no podíamos creer que después de toda la historia él hubiera terminado igual lleno de suciedad de cochinos.

-No es gracioso – se quejó- mi abuela no me dejo entrar a la casa sucio, por lo que Rosalie me baño con una manguera a presión – con ese comentario solo logro que nuestras risas se intensificarán mas

-Me has hecho el día con tu historia de cerdos- reí, sonrojándome un poco

-Me alegra que te haya hecho sonreír- me dijo tiernamente, provocando que yo me sonrojara más. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio los tres era un poco incómodo.

-Señor soy un caballero sureño – dijo Emmet entrando al comedor donde nos encontrábamos- su móvil no ha dejado de vibrar desde hace quince minutos, su señora novia lo busca por lo que alcance a leer ¿hay algún motivo por el que este en silencio?- pregunto mi hermano entrometido

-Ahora vuelvo. Dijo apenado y evitando a Emmet

-¿Por qué estas roja Alice?- me pregunto tomando las llaves del auto, me limite a guardar silencio y al ver que yo no conteste volteo a ver a Edward que solo asintió con la cabeza

-No juegues con fuego Alice – me reprocho Emmet- Jasper tiene novia – me regaño

-Lo sé, es solo que yo… bueno yo – decía nerviosa Edward e había encargado de hacer que Emmet se entere de lo que sentía por Jasper

-Solo no queremos que sufras – dijo de nuevo Emmet, Edward callaba yo sabía que él me apoyaba y estaba segura que sabía algo mas

-Más de lo que ya sufro- dijo en un susurro para mí

-¿Qué dijiste?- me pregunto Emmet sacando una botella de agua

-Que intentare dejarlo de lado- le dije sonriendo – ahora vámonos antes de que me arrepienta y ya no quiera ir a ninguna parte

-Vamos- me dijo Emmet – iríamos al psiquiatra como mis cotidianas visitas, Edward se había empeñado en invitar a Jasper aquel día a la casa y yo estaba segura que él quería saber mi reacción con él al volver a casa.

**JASPER POV**

Desde hace ya algunas semanas cuando Ali me dijo acerca de sus ataques las cosas habían cambiado, ahora yo pasaba más tiempo con ella y sus hermanos, me hacía sentir bien estar con ella, quería estar con ella pero las cosas con María no ayudaban mucho.

-Me importa un comino ya lo que pienses, son mis amigos- le decía a María

-No tienes derecho de ver a la cualquiera de Alice- me decía

-Tú no tienes derecho de llamarla cualquiera- la regañe

-¿Desde cuando eres tan protector con ella?- me preguntaba

-Siempre he sido un buen amigo para ella- y era cierto desde que conocía a sus hermanos me llevaba bien con Alice

-Seguramente se te ofreció la golfa y tú le diste toda la entrada- me gritaba del otro lado del auricular

-No voy a permitir que le faltes al respeto María, Alice es toda una dama – le decía – ojala tu fueras un poco parecida a ella

-¿Te atreves a compararme con esa enana? – Me pregunto indignada- pues déjame decirte Jasper, que no, me vuelves a mencionar a Alice y te juro que te arrepentirás – me decía molesta

-Sabes que María ya estoy bastante arto de esta situación, creo que el tiempo que hemos estado juntos ya se ha vuelto una rutina y ya no quiero seguir así – la sangre me hervía- así que terminamos – dije decidido

-¿Qué estás diciéndome Jasper Whitlock? – pregunto sorprendida

-Lo que escuchaste- dije

-¿Me estas terminando por teléfono?- pregunto indignada

-Justamente eso- dije

-Que poco hombre eres- grito molesta- no que muy caballero ¿Por qué no tienes el valor de hacerlo en mi cara? – Preguntaba gritando- ¡Poco Hombre!

-Tengo el valor de hacerlo, pero delante de una verdadera mujer- dije molesto- tú me has demostrado lo poco mujer que eres María

-¿Cómo te atreves?- gritaba

-Me atrevo, porque te lo mereces- dije

-Esto no se quedara así Jasper- término de decir para colgarme el móvil

Cuando termine de hablar con ella pase mi mano sobre mi cabello, estaba que la iré salía por mis poros, era cierto fui poco hombre al no terminarla de cara a cara, pero se lo merecía, me había demostrado lo poco que yo le importaba cuando ella se iba con sus amigos de futbol pero yo no podía estar con mis amigos porque la traicionaba; era cierto ahora estaba confundido respecto a Alice pero si al terminar con María podría aclarar eso, me sentiría mejor conmigo mismo. Creo que fue lo mejor después de todo ya no sentía lo mismo para ella y hasta cierto punto era injusto para María.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Edward

-Creo- respondí – He terminado con María – le dije entrando de nuevo al comedor

-¿Por mi hermana?- me pregunto sin dudar cosa que me sorprendió mucho

-No precisamente- aseguré

-¿Pero si tiene un poco que ver?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente, a lo que simplemente asentí y baje la mirada- ten cuidado Jasper, Alice es muy frágil no quiero que salga herida

-Lo sé- dije en un susurro pensando a algunas consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer

**ALICE POV**

Llegamos a mi cotidiana cita, Emmet se sentó en la sala de espera con sus auriculares puestos, eran vísperas de Navidad y era muy deprimente venir a este lugar y ver que más de una persona estaba internada y no tenía algún familiar que la visitara.

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo cuando me di cuenta de que mi psiquiatra estaba sentada fuera de su pequeño consultorio con un magnate al que yo conocía muy bien, ninguno de los dos se percató de mi presencia por lo que simplemente opte por quedarme donde estaba hasta que terminaran de hablar, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación.

-Mi amigo nunca me dijo que su hija estuviera tan mal- comentaba el hombre

-Claro que lo está, esa niña está muy mal – dijo Victoria

-Bueno ciertamente mi hija estudia con ella y ha dicho que está un poco loca- comentaba el señor Alisteir – de hecho me ha expresado su profundo odio hacia ella

-No la culparía- dijo mi psiquiatra- yo hago todo lo que puedo para ayudarla pero ella nunca da resultados- mentía Victoria, siempre me hacía sentir peor – llega a ser bastante artante

-Pobres de sus padres- comento el señor Alisteir- ellos tan renombrados y su hija con estos problemas, realmente ya han pasado algunos años desde lo que le sucedió ya debería haberlo superado ahora solo es un estorbo para su familia

-Pienso exactamente igual señor Alisteir- dijo Victoria

-Pero tu sigue con tu trabajo, para eso te pagan querida, así que allá o no un avance con la señorita Cullen tú tienes que seguir atendiéndola – le dijo poniéndose de pie – hasta luego Victoria estaré visitando más seguido el centro psiquiátrico por lo que nos veremos próximamente- le dijo coquetamente

-Así será señor, me saluda a su esposa e hija- le dijo Victoria convenencieramente

-Claro que lo hare- le dijo sonriente y siguió su camino

Yo simplemente me quede ahí parada observando que Victoria entraba a su consultorio, yo ya no quería entrar, no quería volver a verle la cara, quería irme de ahí, me sentía terrible como la gente pensaba que en verdad era una estorbo para mis padres, las lágrimas cayeron sin querer por mis mejillas, camine bastante perdida hasta la entrada, escuche a Emmet gritarme pero no le hice caso, tal vez el señor Alisteir tenía razón, mis padre no merecían tener a una hija con problemas tan grandes como los míos, mis hermanos no deberían cuidarme, tal vez si desapareciera, ahora no le tenía confianza a ningún hombre que no fuera mi familia incluso con ellos a veces me costaba estar, me había vuelto introvertida, ya no reía como antes, mi futuro estaba arruinado, no podría cumplir uno de mis más grandes sueños, no podía tener un novio sin que me asustara y aparte de todo eso en la escuela me odiaban simplemente porque se les pegaba la gana, realmente les haría un favor a todos en especial a la hija del señor Alisteir, María.

-¡Alice!- dijo Emmet llegando hasta mi lado, yo me limite a abrazarlo y echarme a llorar en sus brazos -¿Qué te sucede? Alice ¿Qué paso?

-Quiero desaparecer- chille en brazos de mi hermano

-Que estupideces estas diciendo Alice- me dijo abrazándome

-Le estorbo al mundo ustedes me cuidan de más y mamá y papá también ya no quiero- le dije – nunca voy a poder todo lo que alguna vez pensé

-Deja de decir tonterías por favor- me pidió molesto mi hermano

-Solo te digo la verdad- le grite a Emmet

-Escúchame Alice- me dijo tomando por los hombros – no eres ningún estorbo ni molestia, y vas a poder hacer todo lo que se te plazca en la vida, por el amor de Dios Alice no te estas muriendo, solo tienes un problema que es superable no eres la primera y no vas a ser la última en este mundo en tenerlo, así que hazme el favor de dejar de llorar y regálame una de esas sonrisas que tanto extraño enana- me dijo Emmet con una sonrisa al final de su discurso, pase mi mano por mis mejillas y luego sonreí – así me gusta, dime que sucedió

-Victoria comentaba que yo era una loca y que estaba harta de mi – le dije un poco triste

-Yo estoy harto de ella y de ver como tú no mejoras desde que estamos aquí vámonos a casa – me dijo

-Si también yo estoy harta- le dedique una sonrisa a mi hermano

-Bien, vamos, Jasper y Edward nos esperan en casa- me dijo

-¿Jasper?- pregunte pensé que se iría después de que nos fuéramos

-Si Edward y yo lo invitamos a cenar- me sonrió y me dio unos empujoncitos en el brazo

Cuando llegamos a la casa, mi madre ya estaba de vuelta

-¿Cómo te fue cariño?- me pregunto sorprendida, siempre que regresaba del psiquiatra subía a encerrarme a mi habitación

-Nunca volveré- le dije muy segura de mi – al menos no con ella

-Pero Alice- comenzó a decir mi mamá

-No quiero- le dije

-Luego hablamos- le dijo Emmet a mamá pasando a su lado y abrazándola por los hombros, yo me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla luego me fui a sentar con Edward y Jasper

-¿Te sucede algo Jas? – le pregunte observando que no tenía muy buena cara

-He cortado con María- me dijo seriamente sin si quiera verme a los ojos, creo que le había afectado más de la cuenta.

En ese momento todo cayó en cuenta y me percate de lo horrible que sería mi vida de ahora en adelante por ese acontecimiento, María me echaría toda la culpa de su ruptura.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- pregunte molesta

-Yo.. bueno ..en realidad creo- decía perdido- era necesario

-¡No! – Grite- no era necesario, no hubieras cortado con ella, si tú la amas

-Yo no la amo más Alice- me dijo mirándome fijamente- hace mucho tiempo que deje de sentir lo mismo por ella

-¿Y porque seguían juntos?- pregunte observando que Edward me miraba confundido

-¿Por compromiso?- me pregunto confundido Jasper, creo que ni él se había puesto a pensar eso- tal vez por rutina, por costumbre, no lo se Alice

-Alice, Jasper no tiene que darte explicaciones- me dijo Edward - ¿te preocupa algo?- me pregunto detestaba la intuición que Edward le había heredado a mi madre

-En absoluto, creo que me iré a mi habitación necesito dormir- les dije- con permiso, nos vemos luego Jas y siento haberte incomodado- le dije arrepentida

-Descansa Ali- me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa

**JASPER POV**

Cuando llegue a mi casa Rosalie estaba en la cocina

-Así que has terminado con maría- me dijo con una cuchara de helado

-Veo que las noticias vuelan – le dije pasándome de largo

-Tienes que contarme – me dijo siguiéndome

-Luego Rose – la ignore y me dirigí a mi habitación tenía que meditar lo que había sucedido y lo que hare de ahora en adelante con mi vida y respecto a Alice


	8. Capitulo 8 Bella y Bestia

**Capitulo 8**

**ALICE POV**

-¿Qué te sucede hija?- me pregunto papá en la cocina

-Nada de importancia- le mentí, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde lo que escuche en el psiquiatra, no volvería aunque mi padre y madre no sabían la verdadera razón, las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo habían sido perfectas

-Pero sucede algo- me dijo bebiendo su taza de café

-Papá- comencé a decirle- ¿te llevas bien con el señor Alisteir? – pregunte mordiendo una dona achocolatada

-Claro cariño, es un gran tipo, lo conocí cuando éramos jóvenes, nunca fuimos los grandes amigos pero si buenos conocidos – me decía – viene de una familia adinerada es por eso que tiene algunos hospitales en el país- me seguía contando- tengo entendido que su única hija estudia con ustedes ¿no hija? – me pregunto a lo que simplemente asentí – conoció a la madre de su hija en la universidad después de que nació las pequeña María ella los dejo y desde entonces no ha estado en ninguna relación estable, de hecho ha estado con mujeres no muy estables emocionalmente- termino de decir mi padre

-¿Por eso María tiene problemas? – pregunte recordando que una vez Jasper dijo que tenía problemas

-¿Los tiene?- pregunto mi padre

-Eso escuche- le dije tomando otra dona

-¿Te llevas bien con ella cielo?- me pregunto

-No mucho- le dije tranquilamente, no le diría que soy su juguete

-Ha de ser buena persona como su padre, recuerda que gracias a el señor Alisteir soy el director del hospital lo que agradezco mucho- me dijo volviendo a su periódico

-Seguro- le dije

-¿Jasper vendrá hoy?- me pregunto mi padre, al escucharlo mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿Qué clase de pregunta?

-No lo sé- dije encogiéndome de hombro- ¿Por qué lo habría de saber?

-Pensé que venía a verte- dijo mi papá

-¿A verme? ¡Qué cosas dices papá! – le dije sorprendida

-¿No ha eso ha estado viniendo? Mira que no me trago que solo viene por tus hermanos ni que acompaña a su prima, he visto cómo te mira hija- me decía

-Te hace daño la cafeína papá- reí

-También he visto como lo miras- me dijo arqueando una ceja

-Y según tu ¿Cómo lo miro?- dije apoyando mis manos sobre la mesa y arqueando también una ceja

-Como tu madre me mira- dijo con sus ojos azules mirándome fijamente

-No creo que sea exactamente igual papá- le dije sorprendida

-Pero parecido- me dijo volviendo a su café

-Hace una semana que tenía novia, no pudo haber cambiado de parecer en poco tiempo- informe

-Mi dulce Alice, Jasper te mira de esa forma desde que te conoció- me dijo- solo que tal vez él no se había dado cuenta

-Papá –dije muy seria- el café está afectando gravemente tu cerebro

-Intenta negarme que no – le dije colocando su taza en el fregadero

-No lo niego papá pero no creo que el sienta lo mismo por mi, digo bueno yo estoy como decirlo un poco dependiente de los medicamentos, en otras palabras enferma mental entonces como le podría gustar, y en casi de que sea cierto no podría estar con él solo sería una carga y estorbo- dije demasiado rápido

-Hey no hables tan rápido- me regaño papá – no estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que dices con excepción del "no lo niego" – dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras- hija Jasper te quiere y lo hace aun sabiendo tu problema Ali

-Papá su ex novia es la hija del señor Alisteir- dije

-Oh- solo pudo exclamar

-Exacto prefiero evitar problemas- dije sacando otra dona del paquete

-Como quieras hija yo solo digo lo que observo- termino de decir- ¿has tomado tu medicamento? – solo me quede callada y mire el suelo realmente no lo había tomado porque se había agotado y solo yendo con la psiquiatra me lo daban – Alice estas demasiado ansiosa hija, es la quinta dona que te comes- me dijo cerrando el paquete que estaba frente de mí y subiéndola sobre el refrigerador

-Lo siento- dije en voz baja

-Necesitas tu medicamento cariño – me dijo depositando un beso en mi cabellera y saliendo de la cocina, mi padre tenía turno vespertino aquel día

Me levante después de mi padre y me dirigí a la habitación de Edward

-Hola- saludo a mi hermano entrando a su alcoba

-Hola enana- me dijo desde su escritorio – que te trae por mis aposentos ¿Jasper? El vendrá dentro de un rato

-Edward- regañe- ¿no puedo venir a ver a mi hermano mayor? – pregunte ofendida y el solo arqueo las cejas, esta bien- Papá dice que se nota que me gusta Jasper y yo a él

-Ya se- dijo sin voltear a verme

-¿Cómo que ya sabes?- pregunte sorprendida

-También lo noto, no hace falta ser un experto en el tema para notarlo hasta un niño de cinco años lo ve- me dijo

-¿Crees que yo tengo esperanzas?- pregunte abrazando una de las almohadas de su cama

-Claro- me dijo – solo que todo a su tiempo Alice, a él le importas desde hace mucho así que tu tranquila si lo amas sabrás esperar correctamente- me decía Edward él siempre tenía las palabras indicadas

-Que sabio ¿Qué haces? - pregunte poniéndome de pie y mirando su laptop estaba bastante entretenido en ella

-Nada- dijo cerrándola de golpe

-Mientes, déjame ver- le dije intentando abrirla

-Para Alice, la romperás- me regaño intentando quitar mis manos

-Tonterías déjame ver- dije abriendo la laptop y sorprendiéndome de lo que veía – Esto…es …Edward ¿tu?

-¿Yo? – pregunto con los brazos cruzados y una ceja mas arriba

-Son anillos de compromiso- dije sorprendida

-Ya se- dijo

-Deja de decir Ya se – le dije molesta- es obvio que lo sabes ¿te vas a casar? – Pregunte - ¿con Bella? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo fue que lo decidiste? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho- pregunte rápidamente

-Calma Ali- dijo- hace un tiempo que lo vengo pensando tal vez sea demasiado pronto pero ambos pasaremos a universidad y creo que podríamos llevar una vida juntos, Emmet ya sabe de esto

-¿Le dijiste al oso y a mí no? – pregunte ofendida

-Ya te lo dije- dijo suspirando- Mira Ali, no digas nada a nadie aun no estoy seguro, estoy convencido de que me quiero casar con Bella, tal vez si sea pronto, quiero hacer las cosas bien – me dijo mirando seriamente los anillos

-Bueno- suspire- en caso de que te decidas elige ese- le dije señalando un pequeño anillo- es perfecto, pequeño, elegante y hermoso, completamente discreto y no llamativo tal como a Bells le gusta- le dije mirándolo sobre su hombro

-Gracias Ali- me dijo observando el anillo que le había dicho

**JASPER POV**

-Vamos por favor digan que si- decía Alice mostrándonos la portada de su película favorita – hace mucho que no la veo

-Alice no me harás ver cursilerías de niñas de cinco años- dijo Emmet con mi prima sentada entre sus piernas

-Por favor- dijo poniendo su cara de niña de tres años

-No creo que sea tan malo- dije aceptando su idea de la película

-Lo dices porque no viste la película unas trescientas veces cuando tenías siete años- dijo Edward – con sus permisos iré con Bella

-Mamé enviara tus cosas a casa de Bella vives más tiempo allá que en casa- le dijo Emmet

-Cierra la boca- se quejó Edward y salió de casa

-Que humor- dije mirándolo sorprendido

-Está en sus días- comento Emmet

-¡Emmet!- Rosalie golpeo su brazo – sabes que te parece si vamos por un poco de comida- dijo mi prima sabía que lo hacía apropósito

-Comida suena apetecible- dijo Emmet besando a mi prima y saliendo de la sala

-Solo quedamos tu y yo – me dijo Alice -¿veras la película conmigo? – me pregunto

-Claro porque no – le sonreí a la dulce Alice

Alice puso la película en el reproductor, se sentó a mi lado con las piernas como chinito sobre el sofá y un tazón de palomitas para ambos, creo que nunca había visto esa película o al menos no la recordaba, realmente mi prima Rosalie nunca había sido de ver películas de princesas creo que eso influía mucho.

Por ratos la miraba de reojo se encontraba tan fascinada como una niña pequeña sus ojos brillaban como si fuera un cuento de verdad, su sonrisa era la más sincera que había visto en mi vida, era como una pequeña princesa. Mire de nuevo el televisor de plasma era la escena más bonita de la película cuando la princesa bailaba con su príncipe que parecía todo menos eso.

-Si que te gusta- le dije observándola al mismo tiempo que volvía a mirar el televisor

-Me encanta- dijo sonriendo

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te pareces a la princesa? – dije observándola bien era tan perfecta como ella-excepto los ojos, los tuyos son más hermosos- le dije mirándola a ver

-Mis padres lo decían cuando era pequeña- dijo sonrojada- es por eso que Bella es mi princesa favorita

-¿Por qué te pareces a ella?- me parecía la cosa más tierna

-Si- sonrió – y porque su historia con bestia es sincera, se basa en el corazón y no en la apariencia

-¿Tu esperas a tu bestia?- pregunte dudoso

-En realidad espero una relación que se basa en el corazón y que no importe lo demás- me dijo triste- creo que lo que en verdad espero es que yo algún día pueda estar con alguien

-No veo motivos porque no puedas- le dije sonriendo

-Me alegra que no los veas- dijo bajando la mirada y volviendo a la película

Cuando la bestia se convirtió en el príncipe me quede observando a Alice ella lucia bastante emocionada

-Sabes- me dijo ruborizada- tú te pareces a Bestia

-¿Tan feo estoy?- pregunte riendo

-No tonto- dijo sonrojándose aún más- cuando se convierte en el apuesto príncipe, eres como él

-¿Apuesto?- pregunte

-Uhum- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y las mejillas coloradas

-Me alegra escucharlo- dije tomando su mano sin embargo tarde más en tomarla que en lo que ella la arrebato de mi

-Lo siento- me dijo

-No tranquila, no debí hacerlo- dije –Sabes Alice, me importas mucho

-Jasper yo…- dijo ella apenada

-No digas nada solo quería que lo supieras- dije

-Tu también me importas Jasper- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- creo que podríamos a llegar a ser muy buenos amigos

-¿Podríamos intentarlo no? – dije partiéndome el alma, yo no quería ser solo su amigo, pero no la iba a presionar poco a poco podría ganarme su confianza

-Me parece perfecto- me dijo ella

Después de eso pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando, pronto regresaríamos de vacaciones y cada quien volvería a su respectiva escuela, la universidad venia cargada este semestre así que tenía que aprovechar los momentos con Alice, tal vez algún día me diría porque le sucedían los ataques y yo le podría decir que no me importaba que estaría con ella y la apoyaría infinitamente en todo momento.


	9. Capitulo 9 Cambio

**Hola a todos como se encuentran? Espero que realmente bien. Bueno primero que nada quieo pedirles una sincera disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, sinceramente yo crei que en vacaciones podria actualizar pero sali de viaje y he tenido algunas otras cosas que hacer por lo que no podia subir un capitulo, en serio siento mucho la demora pero como dice el dicho mas vale tarde que nunca, aqui les dejo este capitulo que en verdad espero que les guste :D**

**Capitulo 9**

**ALICE POV**

Los días siguientes antes de entrar a clase fueron de lo más dulce, hace mucho que no me sentía de esa manera había convivido mucho con Jasper y realmente cada día confirmaba más lo que sentía hacia el sin embargo no lograba tener algún contacto con él.

Ya había vuelto a la escuela y era más horrible que antes de salir de vacaciones las cosas con María iban muy mal y más porque ahora había terminado con Jasper y tenía que desquitarse con alguien.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta que tu hermano y su novia hoy se fueron de paseo? Lo que significa que estas sola en la escuela- me decía María siguiéndome por el pasillo

-No me importa- dije- en realidad no estoy sola Ben y Ángela están conmigo

-Esos buenos para nada son igual o peor moscas muertas que tu –me dijo con odio

-Pues aléjate de nosotros- espete si voltear a verla

-No- dijo riendo- es divertido jugar con ustedes pero sobre todo contigo- me dijo empujándome justo cuando el timbre sonó y todos entraron al salón

-Deberíamos entrar a clase- dije- legaremos tarde

-No importa la mitad de mi salón se fue de paseo por biológicas, así que puedo estar aquí- me dijo mientras yo caminaba hacia atrás

-A mí si tengo que ir a clase- le dije comenzando a caminar hasta mi aula, cuando me tomo de la muñeca

-No vas a ninguna parte Cullen, te prepare una sorpresa- me dijo jalándome por el pasillo hasta la sala de intendencia donde nunca había alguien

Cuando entramos al cuarto de intendencia se encontraban Lucy y Netty sentadas en dos sillas.

-Hola Cullen – rieron, realmente tenía miedo y comenzaba a hiperventilar normalmente me golpeaban o hacían que hiciera sus deberes pero hoy me asustaban en realidad

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunte irritada

-Jugar- dijo María envolviendo con su cabello su dedo índice

-Yo no gracias- dije intentando esquivarla

-Lastima, somos tres contra una, mayoría ganar- me dijo empujándome hacia atrás

-Déjenme en paz – repuse molesta

-No – dijo firmemente María tomando mi mochila y tirando todos mis libros y cuadernos – es mas ¿Qué te parece un cambio de look? – me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos – he escuchado que tu cabello es más bello que el mío ¿Qué opinan Lucy, Netty?

-Opino que es bastante feo- me dijo Lucy acariciando mi castaña y larga cabellera

-Pero lo podría ser más- dijo Netty del otro lado

-Basta- grite- déjenme en paz – tome mi cabello dirigiéndolo hacia adelante por delante de uno de mis hombros

-Tranquila Cullen, solo queremos que no luzca tan bien – me decía María empujándome a una silla- es tan largo – dijo de nuevo - ¿sabías que a Jasper le gusta las chicas con cabello largo? – me pregunto sentándome en una silla mientras yo me jaloneaba

-Claro que lo se – le dije intentando pararme pero de inmediato me empujó hacia atrás

-Que lastima porque el tuyo ya no lo será- dicho esto Lucy y Netty me sujetaron fuertemente cada una de cada lado de la silla, mientras María se agachaba a su mochila a buscar algo

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – le dije asustada, mientras veía que sacaba unas tijeras de su mochila

-Nada de lo que puedas temer- me dijo acercándose a mi espalda- después de esto veremos si Jasper te sigue haciendo el mismo caso

-Eres alguien despreciable María- le dije intentando zafarme de las garras de sus amigas

-¿Cómo crees querida? – me dijo mostrándome un mechón de mi cabello que había cortado

-¡NO!- le grite desesperada – ¡Déjame en paz! – Decía jaloneándome- ¡Deja mi cabello por favor! – le decía mientras escuchaba las tijeras sobre mi cabello

-¡Sujétenla fuerte! – grito María a sus amigas – Ahora ya no serás atractiva ni para Jasper, ni para ningún chico del colegio, solo seré yo, como fue antes de que llegaras con tu mugrosa existencia a Forks – me decía

-¡Basta por favor! – lloraba mientras me intentaba parar de la silla y observaba como caían mechones de mi cabello al piso, me sentía impotente sin poder hacer algo

-Deja de llorar Alice – me decía – no queremos que te de un ataque de pánico aquí, dime ¿Qué les diremos a los maestros? Que te encontramos gritando como desquiciada y nosotras te quisimos ayudar como las buenas compañeras que somos- me decía con veneno en sus palabras

-¿Cómo sabes? – pregunte sorbiendo mi nariz mientras la lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas

-Todos lo saben cariño- me dijo poniéndose frente a mi dejando caer mi cabello de entre sus manos- todos sabes que vas al psiquiatra, que eres una loca ¿Por qué los locos van a allí no?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia- les dije soltándome por fin de los agarres de Lucy y Netty mirando horrorizada mi cabello en el piso

-Oh claro que lo es – me dijo – recuerda que tu padre tiene trabajo gracias al mío ¿o quieres que le diga que lo eche del hospital? ¿Qué le quite sus acciones y prestaciones? ¿Suena bien no? – Me decía – te quedarías en la calle ¿Qué te parece?

-¡No! Con mi padre no te metas, haz lo que quieras conmigo – le dije llorando – él ha luchado mucho por ese trabajo es un excelente médico, no se lo merece

-Que tierna- dijo Lucy

-Defendiendo a su papi – agrego Netty

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo pero no te metas con mi familia- le dije llorando

-Claro tesoro- me dijo pasando su mano por mi cabello - ¿Por qué no observas que guapa has quedado? – me dijo entregándome un espejo

En el observe horrorizada lo que habían hecho con mi cabello ahora estaba disparejo y sin forma, corto y largo por todas partes, era un desastre total, observe mis ojos hinchados y rojos, toda yo era una ruina total.

-¿Apoco no estas hermosa? –Me dijo Lucy – Oh es cierto, ya no tienes un cabello bonito

-Ahora Cullen que te quede claro- me dijo María con su dedo picando una y otra vez mi clavícula - ¡ALEJATE DE JASPER! Él es mío, no tuyo, de lo contrario cariño esto solo es el principio de tu ¡Larga, miserable y estúpida existencia! – me dijo empujándome a la pared ocasionando que me golpeara la cabeza

-No olvides de limpiar- me dijo Lucy tirándome una escoba y un recogedor

-No queremos que la escuela se dé cuenta de esto ¿o sí? – me dijo Netty

- Sera mejor que te des prisa Cullen –continuo María- a menos que cuando salgas de aquí quieras que la escuela te vea ridículamente

Las tres amigas salieron de donde me habían dejado, mientras yo me limitaba a llorar y levantar el desastre que habían hecho con mi cabello, me sentía muy mal y deprimida ahora todo se juntaba en mi vida, ya no quería nada ni saber nada de nada.

Busque desesperada e mi mochila algo para taparme y encontré una bufanda de color turquesa que traía siempre en mi bolsa, la enrede en mi cabeza y salí a escondidas del cuarto, aun no salían de clases por lo que me podría escapar sin se vista.

-¡Alice!- me grito una voz- Te he estado buscando, le tuve que decir al profesor que te sentías mal y que estabas en la enfermería y que si yo podría saltarme su clase para acompañarte debido a que no estaban tus hermanos- decía apresurada caminando tras ella- Alice te estoy hablando ¿Por qué traes eso en la cabeza?- me preguntaba Angela

-Vuelve a clae Angi quiero estar sola- le dije sin darle la cara y caminando rápido

-Mary Alice Cullen detente – me dijo tomándome por el hombro- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto preocupada obligándome a dar la vuelta

-Nada- sollocé

-Dios Alice – dijo asustada- cuéntame que te pasa- decía observando mis hinchados ojos y mi nariz roja

-Vamonos- le dije jalándola de la mano

Caminamos unas cuadras en silencio Angela me miraba preocupada, yo simplemente caminaba a paso veloz

-¿Me dirás? – pregunto ya cuando la duda la carcomía

-María- simplemente dije mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo mis mejillas- no le he hecho nada te lo prometo Angi ¿Por qué me trata tan mal? – le decía mientras le mostraba mi mal cortado cabello

-Cielo santo – exclamo sorprendida- ¿ella te hizo esto? – Me dijo mientras abría los ojos de par en par -¡Vamos! – me dijo ahora ella jalándome a mi

Llegamos a una estética, yo estaba como en un estado de shock me senté junto a la puerta, mientras ella hablaba con la empleada, cuando termino me llevo a la silla y me quede observándome en el espejo, lucia fatal.

-Querida,, tendremos terminar de cortar el cabello y emparejarlo – me dijo mirando con horror los mal cortes – y tendremos que quitar esos chicles

-¿Chicles? – pregunte asustada

-Si – asintió con una mueca. No podía creer todo lo que había hecho María. Me limite a cerrar mis ojos y esperar a que me dijeran "hemos terminado" no quería ver nada.

-Vamos Alice ya han terminado- me dijo Angela- has quedado estupenda, déjame decirte que te ves muy guapa

Entendía a Angela quería hacerme sentir mejor pero yo estaba segura que nada lo arreglaría. Abri lenta y temerosamente los ojos y cuando me observe en el espejo quede impactada, mi cabello lucia realmente corto pero me veía bien, era como otra Alice.

-¿Te agrada?- me pregunto Angela mientras caminábamos lentamente hasta el centro de Forks

-Algo- dije pensativa – no es algo que yo quería hacer

-Te ves bien- dijo Angela- ahora basta de lágrimas Alice tienes que ir a casa

Empece a escuchar un bla bla bla por parte de Angela, mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas, me sentía realmente mal quería llegar ya a mi casa.

-Alice tu móvil suena- me dijo Angela dándome un codazo, de inmediato tome el móvil y conteste

_-¿Dónde DIABLOS ESTAS MARY ALICE?- grito mi hermano por el móvil _

_-En el parque del centro- le dije débilmente_

_-¿TE FUGASTE DEL COLEGIO? – Pregunto histérico Edward- ESTOY LLENDO POR TI_

-Edward viene por mí – le dije a Angela

-Me alegra que tengo que ir a la panadería, mi madre espera que me quede en la tarde- dijo despidiéndose de mi – Hasta luego Ali

Me quede sentada en una banca del parque esperando por Edward, pase mi mano por mi cabello tratando de asimilar lo pequeño que ahora estaba

**JASPER POV**

-¿Y dime Jasper desde cuando estás enamorado de mi pequeña hermana? – me preguntaba Emmet. Cuando salimos de la universidad fuimos a un restaurante con mi prima y Emmet, grave error de mi parte.

-Desde siempre- contesto Rosalie mordiendo su hamburguesa

-¡Rosalie!- le grite

-Vamos Jas, tu y yo sabemos bien que desde que conociste a los Cullen te prendaste de Alice- decía bañando con salsa de tomate la hamburguesa – solo que eras demasiado torpe para aceptarlo

-Si bueno yo…- dije rascándome la nuca, era cierto Alice me había gustado desde siempre pero no era algo fácil de aceptar ni de decir

-¿Desde qué conociste a Alice te gusto? – pregunto Emmet atónito

-Tu hermana es muy guapa – me defendí

-Pero desde que te conocimos eras novia de María

-Tú lo has dicho, me gustaba tu hermana no estaba enamorado de ella- le dije mirando hacia afuera

-O sea que ahora estás enamorado de mi hermana- dedujo Emmet

-Digamos que si- dije temeroso

-Eres un pícaro Jasper Whitlock- me dijo el gran oso- debes saber que Alice no es cualquier chica

-Lo se- dije cabizbajo

-No Jasper- me dijo seriamente- Alice ha pasado por mucho, no es igual a las demás, ella necesita de ayuda y ser muy querida, ten mucho cuidado con ella lo último que necesita es que la dañes- me decía muy serio, incluso daba miedo

-Jamás le haría daño a Alice- dije seguro de mí mismo

-Más te vale que si lo hicieras, te prometo que sería lo último que hagas en tu miserable vida- me dijo empuñando las manos

-Tranquilo Osito- dijo Rosalie asustada- Jasper no le haría daño ni a una mosca, es todo un caballero

-Eso espero, porque mi hermana espera mucho de ti – dijo sonriéndome. Ese comentario hizo que la esperanza se multiplicara en mí, Alice si sentía algo por mí, pero antes de dar un paso importante tendría que ganarme su completa confianza.

Cuando terminamos de comer nos dirigimos de nuevo a Forks, Emmet y yo compartíamos una materia e iría a su casa para hacer la tarea, sinceramente me emocionaba el hecho de ver a Alice. Tome mi móvil y vi que como hacía dos semanas tenia cientos de mensajes de María diciéndome que me amaba y volviera con ella, sinceramente no me interesaba.

**ALICE POV**

-¿Qué te hiciste? – pregunto mi hermano al verme subir al auto

-¿No te gusta?- pregunte sin mirarlo

-No es eso- dijo atónito – te ves, te ves realmente bien Ali

-¿Tú crees?- pregunte de nuevo mirándome por el retrovisor

-Lo creo, solo que es muy radical ¿no? – pregunto arrancando el auto y volteando varias veces a verme

-Basta Edward, me incomodas- le dije hundiéndome en el asiento. Ciertamente mi cabello estaba muy diferente de ser largo y hermoso, ahora era pequeño como si estuviera casi al ras, no se veía mal pero no me creía capaz de acostumbrarme. El resto del camino fue silencioso Edward no pregunto el porque me fugue ni nada, lo que agradecí interiormente. Cuando llegamos a casa no había nadie más que la pequeña Channel quien corría entre los pies de Edward, mamá había dejado una nota en la cocina diciendo que llegaría por la tarde y que la comida se encontraba en el horno. Ambos nos sentamos a comer y después cada quien se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba dormir, no me sentía nada bien sin embargo sabia disimular bastante bien.

Cuando me desperté note que ya habían pasado cerca de tres horas, escuchaba ruido en la planta baja, seguro mamá ya había llegado bajaría a saludarla, me ducharía y luego haría mis deberes escolares.

Mientras más cerca de la sala de estar me encontraba, escuchaba más voces.

-Mamá- le dije llegando a la cocina

-Hola cielo- me dijo mientras lavaba algunos trastes sucios

-Me he cortado el cabello- me adelante a decirle

-Seguro te quedo bellísimo hija- dijo volteando a verme con una cuchara en la mano que soltó de inmediato mientras formaba una enorme O con su boca – Tu cabello Alice, esta…

-¿Corto?- pregunte mordiéndome el labio a lo que ella simplemente asintió- ¿no te gusta?

-Me encanta- dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome- ¡Como has crecido mi pequeña! - exclamo mirándome fijamente- Estas preciosa, te ha sentado muy bien.

Si en verdad supiera por qué lo hice, me limite a devolverle la sonrisa.

Salí de la cocina y fui a ver a mis hermanos que no paraban de reír en la sala, cuando entre mi mirada se clavó en él, el hombre que me robaba el aliento, que me traía enamorada desde hace un año y que era indirectamente el culpable de mi actual sufrimiento.

-Hola Ali- dijo Jasper, fue el primero en percatarse de mi presencia quien quedo asombrado al ver mi pequeño cabello

-Hola – susurre, fue lo único que pude decir antes de entrar en pánico, las palabras de María vinieron a mi mente _¡ALEJATE DE JASPER! Él es mío, no tuyo, de lo contrario cariño esto solo es el principio de tu ¡Larga, miserable y estúpida existencia! _Fue entonces cuando las consecuencias de haber dejado mis medicamentos llegaron a mí, la ansiedad y el miedo me atacaron, de nuevo ese temblor en mis manos y esa pérdida de control sobre mi cuerpo, mi pecho se ponía rígido y el aire comenzó a faltarme.

-Alice ¿estás bien?- pregunto Edward poniéndose de pie preocupado – estás pálida

Lo único que pude fue dar una gran bocanada de aire y comenzar a respirar agitadamente

-No está bien – dijo Emmet dejando el lugar que ocupaba, intentando acercarse a mí lo que empeoro la situación, en cuanto Emmet quiso abrazarme todo comenzó a ir peor.

-¡No te acerques!- le grite agitada, tenía miedo, un miedo indescifrable temblaba y me costaba respirar- ¡No me toques!- comencé a sollozar

-Ali tranquila no te haremos daño- me dijo Edward del otro lado pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a mi mente, actuaba en defensa propia

-Vete- solloce mientras me quejaba mis respiración cada vez era más entre cortada, todo empeoraba mi pecho se oprimía y dolía. Mire a Jasper quien se había acercado y se veía asustado sin embargo también trato de ayudar.

-Alice calma- me dijo tratando de toma mi mano

-¡No me toques! ¡No me hagas daño!- grite apartando mi mano y cerrando los ojos, la situación cada vez empeoraba más, sentía que todo me pesaba y que respirar era lo más doloroso y difícil del mundo. Abrí mis ojos y vi a mi madre acercarse asustada

-Cariño- dijo tomándome por los hombros- Alice ¿me escuchas hija? – Decía preocupada, el aire ya no me alcanzaba para contestar – vamos al médico – me dijo

-No- salió con dificultad de mi boca – Tengo miedo- dije dejándome caer sobre mis rodillas

-¡Alice! – grito mamá, luego parecía una película veía que hablaban pero no escuchaba nada, mi respiración agitada y las lágrimas en mis ojos. Después todo se volvió negro.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos el olor a alcohol penetraba por mi nariz, la luz brillo demasiado que de inmediato volví a cerrarlos, me dolía la cabeza y aun sentía oprimido el pecho, logre abrir bien mis ojos y lo primero que pude notar fueron las blancas paredes y el molesto pitido de alguna maquina cardiaca, mire asustada y concluí certeramente que me encontraba en el hospital, tenía unos cables en mi pecho, una intravenosa en mi mano y unas cintas en mis muñecas que me sujetaban a la cama.

-Mamá- dije suavemente a la que estaba en una silla durmiendo junto a mi cama

**Bueno y que les parecio? ESPERO ALGUN REVIEW se que no me lo meresco por haberlos dejado sin una pronto actualizacion, pero en verdad quiero saber que les parecio este capitulo porfavor ¿si? **

**Los quieroo y GRACIAS POR LEER. BESOS!**


	10. Capitulo 10 La historia

**Hola a todos como se encuentran? Espero que muy bien, aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas de la historia donde comprenderan ya muchas cosas que me imagino que ya se las olian, ero no les digo nada mas y mejor lean jejeje Saludos!**

**Capitulo 10**

**ALICE POV**

-Hola pequeña- me dijo despertando sobresaltada pero dulce al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte torpemente, me sentía adormilada

-Tuviste un ataque cielo- me dijo acariciando mi frente -¿lo recuerdas? – me pregunto preocupada

-Creo que si- dije suavemente recordando lo que había pasado en mi casa- ¿Por qué tengo esto?- pregunte intentando zafar mis manos de las cintas que las sujetaban a la cama

-No dejabas que nadie se te acercara Ali, cuando llegamos aquí volviste en ti ¿no recuerdas eso? – pregunto a lo que yo simplemente negué con la cabeza- te necesitaban sedar y revisar cariño, diste patadas y lanzabas golpes, tuvieron que inmovilizarte- me decía tristemente- yo solo la miraba contrariada hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba algo tan fuerte

-¿Estoy bien?- pregunte dudosa

-Si cariño – me dijo dulcemente

-¿Puedes quitarlo?- pregunte haciendo hincapié en las cintas

-Claro, ahora vuelvo amor- me dijo saliendo con una sonrisa de la habitación, supongo que estaba más tranquila al verme justamente tranquila

A los cinco minutos llego un doctor junto con una enfermera, mi madre y papá, revisaron como estaba y me soltaron gracias al cielo.

-La única que nos puede explicar el motivo de semejante ataque eres tu señorita- me decía el doctor

-No se porque- dije segura

-¿Has estado sometida a mucha presión? ¿Estrés? – pregunto el medico

-No mucho – le dije

-Tus padres me han contado el porque tienes problemas nerviosos Alice – me dijo el doctor seriamente - ¿tuviste alguna experiencia reciente que te haya provocado este ataque nervioso? – Seguía preguntando- porque déjame decirte que fue bastante fuerte, tuviste una fuerte taquicardia y entraste completamente en pánico – me informaba

-Yo…- me puse nerviosa nunca hablaba de eso – no los tuve- dije realmente no era relacionado con eso

-¿Sabes que tienes que volver al psiquiatra verdad pequeña? – Me dijo amablemente- es por tu bien

-Lo sé – dije resignada

-Necesitas los medicamentos- dijo – He hablado con tu padre, tranquila, no iras con Victoria, así que todo ira mejor pero recuerda pequeña Alice tienes que poner de tu parte para mejorar, por el momento es todo yo me retiro, descansa Alice- me dijo el doctor saliendo junto con la enfermera

-¿Mejor hija? – pregunto papá besando mi frente, realmente en esta situación me sentía como una pequeña de cinco años

-Si papá tranquilo – le dije con mi sonrisa tan característica

-Ese es mi niña, saldré tengo trabajo cariño, te dejare con tu madre – me dijo saliendo de la habitación

-¿Y mis hermanos? – le pregunte a mamá quien se sentó de nuevo a mi lado

-Fueron a bañarse – respondió mamá – estuvieron aquí todo la noche los mande a comer y bañarse al igual que Jasper

-¿Jasper? – pregunte sorprendida

-¿Qué te sorprende Alice? – pregunto sacando su móvil y una revista de tejido

-Es solo que no pensé que bueno el- decía yo enredándome

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti – me dijo muy seria- y sabes que es lo peor hija, que él no entiende nada ni sabe porque, deberías decirle porque te sucede, es tu amigo y te entenderá, te apoyara estoy segura

-No mamá- le dije molesta- no le puedo contar, ¿Qué va a pensar de mí?

-Lo único que va a pensar es que necesitas un amigo y que él va a estar ahí para serlo – mi mamá era tan sabia - ¿a qué le temes hija?

-Lo voy a atar nada más a una historia horrible y a una amiga que tiene problemas emocionales e incluso físicos- le dije triste

-Él se merece una explicación, Jasper ha estado en los últimos ataques que te han dado Alice o es que acaso ¿él te provoca los ataques? – Decía Esme – ¡Hay por Dios!- dijo asustada- Alice ¿Jasper te hizo algo? – Pregunto aterrorizada- si es así me encargo de que no lo vuelvas a ver hija – ahora sonaba preocupada

-¡No! – Exclame confundida – Cielos mamá no, Jasper sería incapaz de tocarme- le dije sorprendida- es el joven más caballeroso que conozco

-¿Hay entonces algo que no sepa yo? – pregunto

-No – menti

-¿Le dirás a Jasper, Alice? – me pregunto

-No lo sé- asegure, mamá tenía razón Jasper merecía saber, se había portado muy bien conmigo y tenía que conocer el motivo

-Haz lo correcto mi amor – me dijo para después mirar su revista y perderse en ella

**JASPER POV**

-Está bien Rosalie no tienes que ir – le decía desde mi habitación a mi prima quien al igual que yo se arreglaban para salir

-Tonterías Jasper, Alice es mi amiga y mi cuñada – dijo ella – iré a verla además próximamente igual será mi prima ¿no? – gritaba mientras se vestía

-No lo sé – dije dudoso, siempre que me intentaba acercar a Alice le sucedía algo similar

-No te hagas payaso sabes que será así- dijo asomándose a mi habitación

-No des nada por hecho- le dije mirándola- Rosalie vas a un hospital, no a bailar por la noche – la regañe

-No te incumbe Jasper- me dijo molesta – después de ver a Ali iré a comer con Emmet, necesita despejarse un poco ¿tú que harás?

-Me quedare con Ali – le dije

-Y luego dices que no – me dijo sacándole de mi habitación para ya dirigirnos al hospital

Conduje hasta donde se encontraba Alice mientras escuchaba la cursi plática de mi prima con Emmet, al mismo tiempo pensaba en Alice en lo vulnerable que era y en las ganas que tenia de verla y estrecharla en mis brazos.

Cuando llegamos al hospital entramos ya sabiendo donde estaba la habitación, vimos al señor Cullen paseándose de un lugar a otro y a la señora Cullen sentada en la cafetería con un café en la mano, supuse que Edward y Emmet estarían con Alice.

-¡Hola Ali!- grito Rosalie tirándose a la cama donde estaba Alice sentada platicando con Bella

-Hola Rose – contesto muy animada -¡Jasper! – Me sonrió – me alegra que hallas venido – me dijo con su linda sonrisa que me derretía

-A mí me alegra que ya estés mucho mejor – le dije depositando un beso en su mejilla

-Cuando salga de aquí tendremos que ir todos juntos a cenar comida italianas por favor- dijo de repente mirándonos como un pequeño cachorro

-Si se trata de comida cuenta conmigo- dijo Emmet abrazando a Rosalie

Nos quedamos todos platicando con Alice, realmente lucia mejor ya no estaba pálida, se veía bastante tranquila y relajada, sin embargo a mí me mataba la duda de saber el porqué de sus repentinos ataques ¿tendría algo que ver yo?

Cuando menos esperamos todos desaparecieron Bella y Edward salieron a la cafetería mientras que Emmet y Rosalie se fueron a comer a no sé dónde

-Sabes Jas- me dijo sonrojada- me hace muy feliz que estés aquí

-A mí me encanta estar a tu lado Ali – le dije sonriéndole a ese pequeño ángel

-Creo…- me dijo mordiendo su labio inferior – que es momento que sepas muchas cosas sobre mí – dijo bajando la mirada – eres mi mejor amigo y necesitas saber la verdad

-Alice ¿de qué hablas?- pregunte aturdido

-De mis problemas Jas- dijo triste

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo, no te dejare sola – le dije dedicándole la más tierna sonrisa

-Solo te pido que no te asustes y que no necesito lastima Jasper – dijo seria sin mirarme a los ojos- después de que te cuente tal vez quieras alejarte de mí, no se- dijo decepcionada

-Tonterías- dije- nunca me alejaría de ti

Alice tomo aire varias veces, lanzo un gran suspiro y me volteo a ver sonrió tristemente, cerró los ojos brevemente y al volverlos a abrir tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Todo comenzó hace cuatro años en Biloxi – dijo levemente – ¿sabes? Tenía una vida perfecta, padres amorosos, hermanos con quienes pelear – rio – bailaba ballet desde pequeña, era buena estudiante, conocida en mi escuela, tenía muchos amigos entre ellos Jane Vulturi, una rubia con tez tan blanca como la leche y los ojos cristalinos, ambas teníamos trece años y éramos las mejores amigas, sus padres Aro y Sulpicia Vulturi eran personas bastante educadas y de buen platicar, muchas ocasiones comía en aquella casa o Jane en la mía, la casa de los Vulturi era muy grande tanto que sus tios vivian allí Caius y Marcus sin embargo ocasionalmente se encontraban en la casa – me contaba jugando con sus dedos- el tiempo pasaba y todo era normal sin embargo ambas crecíamos claramente había cambios en nosotras y el padre de Jane siempre se esmeraba por hacerme cumplidos y recordármelo, sin embargo yo lo veía como algo normal como el señor educado que era- comenzaba a decir con melancolía- cuando estaba cerca de cumplir quince años los señores Vulturi organizaron una cena en su casa, me querían como una hija más, aquel dia me puse uno de mis mejores vestidos Jas, mi madre me había llevado a comprarlo había dicho "que amables personas cariño en verdad te quieren, ocasiones especiales merecen ropa especial " me quedaría a dormir con Jane y al día siguiente iríamos de compras con su madre, sin embargo aquella noche Jane había peleado con sus padres y nunca entendí porque y sus tíos Caius y Marcus estaban en casa, la cena paso de lo más normal me dijeron que los señores Vulturi estaban ahí por trabajo, pero después de la cena todo sucedió rápido y horrible – me dijo justo cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- Jane se levantó y yo con ella la acompañe a la cocina reímos mientras lavábamos los trastes sucios, después la señora Sulpicia dijo que necesitaba ir con su madre que no tardaría y Jane fue con ella – dijo llorando – prometió no tardar – recordaba- que me quedara en su habitación y preparara las películas para la noche – lloraba- cuando se fueron subi a la habitación de Jane donde para mi sorpresa estaban ya sus tios- dijo quebrándose de nuevo su voz- Jasper fue horrible- lloraba y yo me sentía como un imbécil sin saber si abrazarla o que me mataba verla si- el señor Aro llego y dijo cosas horribles mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre mí, fui un juguete para los señores Vulturi, nadie me escuchaba, podía gritar pero no había nadie, me tocaron como si fuera una ramera, abusaron uno a uno de mi –en ese momento sentí tantas ganas de partirles la cara y darles tantos golpes hasta la muerte – tenía casi quince arruinaron mi vida- susurro con lágrimas, me dejaron ahí botada y huyeron, Jane no volvió aquella noche, mis padres me hallaron al día siguiente cuando no volví a casa, me encontraron llorando y echa un ovillo en una esquina del cuarto de Jane- dijo sorbiendo su nariz y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano

-Mi pequeña- exclame mirándola y extendiendo mi mano para que la tomara sorprendiéndome al ser recibida

-Papá los denuncio y metio demandas, afortunadamente los encontraron, Jane me fue a visitar para decirme lo avergonzada que estaba y que nunca la volvería a ver, Jasper yo deje de ser la misma niña risueña moría de miedo, no dormía en las nichos, me entraba el pánico, cuando cumplí quince en vez de festejar me la pase con una psicóloga, no podía ver a los hombres, no toleraba ni a mi familia y justo cuando pensé que no podía ir peor me entere que quede embarazada- contaba sin detenerse, como si quisiera olvidar todo de una buena vez por todas- tenia quince años y una vida arruinada decidí tener al bebe no se tenía la culpa, sin embargo yo era pequeña y estrecha, iba a ser un bebe prematuro de seis meses pero murió dentro de mí antes de los seis meses, hasta que mi cuerpo lo tuvo que rechazar, tuve un desgarre de matriz y todos los procedimientos para dejarme limpia – se quedó callada de nuevo y volvió a llorar- el doctor me informo que había una probabilidad de un 5% de embarazarme alguna otra vez en mi vida, mi matriz había quedado dañada- dijo mi pequeña hada llorando

-¿Me permites? – dije sentándome a su lado y extendiendo mis brazos, Ali me miro sorprendida y se dejo cobijar por mis brazos, yo simplemente le intentaba transmitir que la amaba y que la protegería por siempre

-No sabes las burlas que pase en la escuela, las críticas, las que se decían mis amigas me mal miraban, incluso los maestros me miraban extraño- me contaba mientras lloraba acurrucada en mis brazos- los problemas nerviosos no tardaron en darse a conocer, el pánico y el miedo, en la escuela me daban ataques constantes, mis padres no dormían por estar conmigo y mis hermanos se vieron perjudicados en la escuela. Al poco tiempo apareció el señor Alisteir para ofrecerle ese empleo a mi papá quien sin pensarlo decidió que nos mudáramos me haría mejor y fue asi como llegue a Forks hace un año, sin embargo aún no he podido superar mi trauma Jas- decía llorando – me siento completamente impotente cuando no puede controlarme

-Pero ahora yo estoy contigo para protegerte de todo – le dije estrechándola a mi pecho

-Sabe- dijo sorbiendo su nariz- uno de mis mas grandes sueños en la vida era poder ser madre y ahora es un sueño vacío destruido por mentes pervertidas- me dijo llorando de nuevo

-No esta del todo perdido mi pequeña Alice, queda alguna probabilidad además aun eres joven y tienes una vida por delante- dije besando su cabellera

-Gracias por todo Jas- me dijo aun sollozando

-No Ali- dije mirándola a los ojos- gracias por permitirme acercarme a ti y por darme el privilegio de poder escucharte y apoyarte- le dije secando algunas de sus lágrimas.

La seguí abrazando por un buen rato hasta que sus sollozos fueron cambiados por respiraciones más pausadas y suaves, Alice se había quedado dormida en mis brazos y yo me sentía dichoso al poder haberme ganado un poquito de su confianza.

-Veo que te ha contado- dijo la señora Cullen entrando a la habitación y observando a su hija que dormía en mis brazos. Simplemente asentí a lo que ella me dijo- confía mucho en ti – dijo sentándose en la silla que yo había dejado vacía- me alegra que al fin te haya contado, merecías saber la verdad hijo – me sonrió

- Ella se merecía ser escuchada señora- le dije sonriente – tiene una hija maravillosa y me encantaría poder protegerla, es solo que – no pude terminar de hablar

-Tienes mi permiso cariño – me dijo alegre- eres el indicado para mi pequeña Alice, solo dale un poco de tiempo para que ella se sienta segura

-Le dare todo el necesario- sonreí feliz ante lo que me había dicho Esme

**dkjfkdjfhgknkasj**

**¿Que les parecio? Les gusto? Espero que si jejej Realmente apreciaria que me dijeran que les parecio si les gusto o no asi que porfi dejenme un REVIEW va? se los agradeceria muchisimo. Gracias por leer se les quiere mucho! Saludos a todos!**


End file.
